How to Fuck Up Science Fair
by CandyObsessedShipper
Summary: In which Lance and Keith are pining assholes, Shiro is fed up with life, Hunk just wants everyone to eat his damn cookies, Allura is a badass that is also bad at life, Coran really just want to stop helping kids out with their Projects, and Pidge wants Biology gone from existence. Oh, and everyone blames Alfor and Life for their misery. Enjoy.
1. Step 1: Gather Your Fucked up Kids

The sun was high in the sky and flowers of vibrant colours came out of their hiding place in the lush, green bushes. The soft wind fluttering through thin air, a nice change from the icy gust just a month ago. The courtyard was finally alive with chatter, the kind that wasn't peering through clattering teeth or shivering hums. Eyes filled to the brim with wonder no longer blurred by the falling snow. Altea High was alive once again after hibernating in the winter months.

With the snow away and gone, the school was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming month. March was _definitely _something to look forward to for everyone within their walls. It meant that you could shed your winter jackets and stop wearing those goddamned leg-warmers under five layers of tights if you forgot to wash your dress pants. Then try to go on like your skirt totally wasn't the only thing stopping the horribly stretched out socks-and-pants hybrid from mopping the school floors. And they asked why Pidge hated winter. Aside from clothing inconveniences and grumpy school girls who had too much coffee for a day, March also meant spring and the ever so beautiful juniberry flowers. Flowers that their florist and biology teacher, Coleen Holt (also known as Pidge's mother), genetically modified in honour of the scholars who just so happen to start the school. But the final, and frankly most iconic, thing that March was bringing to the bustling hallways of Altea High was… a little silly if it didn't count as 50% of your yearly Science grades.

A Science Fair.

Ah yes. The stupid, you-will-forget-about-having-a-life-and-normal-heartbeat, stress-inducing excuse for social interactions. And why would the ever so technologically advanced Altea High still do an all-school, elementary level of pettiness project like a science fair? _Because they fucking can, that's why. _The Science Fair was infamous for making students lose their heads and proper sleep schedule. Pidge didn't mind the Science Fair, in fact, she actually enjoyed it. It was a chance to showcase her brilliant mind without being called a show-off. She didn't have a proper sleep schedule anyways. Her first project passed with flying colours and gained her a group of friends who aren't just her friends for the notes, most of the time. But hey, she was happy to help.

A blur swirled around Pidge, bringing her away from her thoughts and the calming music from her headphones. _Oh, for fuck's sake. _The blur moved into a frantic, Lance-shaped blob who was emitting an ear-piercing level of noise that wasn't humanly possible. Pidge rolled her eyes and swatted her friend's hand out of her short hair that had floofed up again when he latched his fingers onto it. From the crowd came the unmistakable shape of her other friend, Keith, also known as ass-crack with anger issues, but don't tell him that. And of course, the wide figure of a panicking Hunk was right behinde him, his hand holding a box of his secret recipe cookies. Pidge removed her headphones from her ears to beam at Hunk who smiled back nervously, darting his eyes between her and his arguing friend. Hunk, Lance and Keith were pushed together to do a Science fair project the year before because Lance and Hunk wanted a third person and Keith had no partner. Their project was a failure because Keith and Lance couldn't decide between Physics or Chemistry ("What would you know? Physics is definitely better!" "Uh-uh, no way Mullet-head. No wonder you've got no friends.") and Hunk is too nice to suggest they actually start their project. 24 hours and a mess of a scrapped together project latter and they were able to pull off a crappy project about icing sugar and corn syrup. Stumbling into class with loose ties, untied shoelaces, and half-buttoned shirts, they were given a serious scolding and a near rock bottom mark. They were also given to Pidge so she could mentor them. As time passed, their friendship blossom and all hard feelings were left behinde. To this day, they still laugh about their failure.

Now that Pidge thought about it, she was surprised she managed to ignore the three of them for as long as she did. Before the Science Fair, she only knew them as the Flirt, the Baker, and the Emo. I mean, who would've thought otherwise? When she first saw Lance, she saw a lanky boy with brown hair and twinkling blue eyes who just so happen to speak perfect Spanish. She was rather impressed by the amount of confidence he had, starting at a new school. Then came the pick-up lines. _Oh boy. _Lance McClain was always throwing winks left and right, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and a shit-eating grin plastered on his sun-kissed face. He soon became a face that filled up the hallway, another blurred background for Pidge.

She and Hunk Garrett had engineering classes together. They never talked except for the occasional hellos and goodbyes. You know, common formalities. Hunk was a boy with dark skin who always had a smile on his face. She saw him with Lance a few weeks into their semester. The two boys seemed to click well and would often wander to the kitchens during classes to steal cookies. How did she know this? Pidge caught them countless times as she looked through the security camera during her free periods. Know one needed to know that she hacked them. _Hush. _

Keith Kogane was there on a scholarship. He was not the smartest of students but he was adequate for the space program Daibazaal College had. Altea High was one of the few places whose graduates had over 70% of being accepted into said space program. He was also the adopted brother of Takashi Shirogane, a Senior at the school who just so happens to be every teachers' favourite student. You can see why many people didn't like Keith. They picked on with him whenever they passed in the hallway. At first, he was resentful but held back against doing anything. When 2nd term rolled around, he punched anyone who so much as look at him for more than 5 seconds. Turns out, the short, pale and dark-haired boy with the purple eyes could do much more than throwing a punch. Whoever found _that _out limped to their next class with a black eye and bloody nose. Hence why Pidge had been avoiding him the entire time.

"Pidge, what do you think? Pidge? Pidgeon? Earth to Katie…"

She blinked, the voice blew her thoughts away and the brown-eyed girl smacked her hand against Lance's forehead, "I told you. Do. Not. Call. Me. Katie."

Lance giggled.

She rolled her eyes. Katie was her real name and Pidge hated how blatantly _feminine _it was with a burning passion. She didn't have a problem with girly names but people seemed to be dead-set on 'Katie' being an idiot. When she started calling herself Pidge halfway through middle school, people started to pay attention to what she was actually saying and the teachers stop insisting on her growing out her hair. I mean, it's hers. _Why the heck should those teachers give a fuck?_

"Think about what?"

Lance huffed and crossed his arm, "The Science Fair, goddamnit. What should we do? I was thinking Chemistry but someone, I will not point fingers, with bad hair and bad attitude-"

A grumpy '_Fuck off, Lance_' was heard in the background but Lance ignored it.

"-cannot comprehend why Chemistry is better than his shitty Physics."

"It is not shitty, it's math and calculations. Your cHEmIstrY involves us messing with chemicals that could KILL US!" Keith retorted with a scowl.

"Oh, what do you know, Mullet?"

"More than you do, that's for sure!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes!"

Hunk offered Pidge her favourite peanut butter cookie. Despite being friends now, those two still descend into childish squabbles whenever they disagreed. Pidge wanted to crawl into a hole and live with robots for the rest of her life every single time the godforsaken fights broke out. And they weren't even allowed to chose what category they were doing this year! After their fiasco at the Science Fair last year, the school decided to assign a category to each group as to ensure they won't get another Kieth-Lance-Hunk-but-mostly-Keith-and-Lance-level-of-fucked-up project.

A sudden idea popped into Pidge's mind and she smirked. Keith and Lance had their faces so close together that their noses were touching. They were still to engrossed in arguing to see how the distant had dwindled to nothing between them. This was the perfect opportunity to mess with them. Steadying her breath, Pidge placed herself in between the boy and pulled out a small ruler. Time to be a bitch.

She inhales.

"Yo Keith, Lance," her voice dripped with smugness, "you're already this close. Might as well kiss."

Their reactions were priceless. Lance let out a dignified shriek and straightened his back lack a ramrod. After all, he had to lower himself to be nose-to-nose with shorter than average Keith. A pink colour flushed across his cheeks and onto his ears, his eyes were wide. He pushed himself away and stood stiff and awkward next to Keith. And Keith? Well, he paled (if that was even possible) than flushed within the same second Pidge had made her statement. And the deep red on his face was obvious against his paler complexion. Hunk was trying his absolute hardest not to burst into roaring laughter, unlike the young girl who was losing her shit on the ground beside him.

Lance was the first to recover, "W-what the fuck was THAT, Pidge?"

"Your face- pfft haha- it was priceless. Oh my quiznaking god!"

"You good Keith?" Hunk patted his friend's shoulder,

"No, no no no no," Keith gasped from the sudden change of heart rate, "You need to throw me out of a window for anything to be okay."

And Hunk completely loses it, doubling over as he wheezed and laughed. Pidge already had a smirk on her lips and a Ton of things to tease the boys on. Lance looked like he might burst into a million fireworks whenever Pidge caught his eyes. Keith, well Keith was still a blushing and stuttering mess.

The bell rang and they ran off to morning assembly. Pidge smiled as the wind brushes through her face and hair. They were the perfect band of misfits.

So...

You've actually read this horrible concept to the very end of its first chapter. I congratulate you. At first, I didn't really know if I should develop this idea any further. It was a plot bunny that was hopping around my head as I sob at 3 am the night before Science Fair. Truth be told, I'm surprised I have the energy to do anything at this point. I hope you liked this.

Leave suggestions on how to improve my writing because I am an emotional garbage fire.

Favourites would make my day.


	2. Step 2: Prepare Stressed Student

_One more step, _Shiro told himself as he tried to keep up his good-student posture, _one more step. _

He barely had any sleep last night and was running on a week's worth of coffee. His problems could be summed up in one word, Keith. Yep, you heard him right, Keith _motherfucking _Kogane is the cause of his headaches. Why? That could be summed up in two words, Lance McClain. More specifically, his smile.

Keith and Lance didn't get along all that well. Sure, they were friends and sure, they have their moments but none of that matters when they are both the thick-skulled little shits that they are. Too stubborn and hot-headed for their own good. It would've been fine if that was all it was, Shiro would have never had to give a damn about his adopted brother's friend/rival/classmate/_whatever-the-fuck-they-are_. But Keith, being the dumbass and ungrateful dick that he is, just _had _to go and fall completely head-over-heels for the blue-eyed boy from Cuba. What makes matters worse is that his awkward pinning always came out as insulting which results to him ranting his _emo ass _off in the middle of the night about how Lance probably hates him or that he'll never get his chance yaddy yaddy yadda.

And, for some god-forsaken reason, the boy's smile just had to be Keith's absolute favourite subject to blab to Shiro about in the middle of the night because it's not like he needed sleep or anything. _That fucking punk._

The bell informed Shiro of two things when it rang. Firstly, that he would be late for mandatory assembly if he doesn't get his crap together. And secondly, that he had wandered to god knows where on his mindless half-asleep crazed.

"Where for the love of fucking god am I?"

…

When Shiro finally found his way to the auditorium, most students were already seated. There were the usuals, freshmen twitching nervously in their seats, eyes scanning for possible partner(s). Sophomores leaning back with their legs on the chairs in front like the fucks that they are, hoping to not have to do any work. Juniors and Seniors talking to one another, nervous about the bastards they're gonna have to work with for the sake of their grades.

Then he saw Keith with his friends.

On his right was a girl with a slightly rumpled skirt, unironed button-up and short brown hair. He recognized her instantly as Matt's, one of his friends, genius sister. She was wearing the same glasses he had and was rolling her eyes at Keith's reaction to what one of the other kids said.

Then there was his brother, whose knitted eyebrows and frown tried to hide the fondness in his eyes as he looked at the boy next to him. And what would you know it, that boy was Lance himself. Shiro knew Lance as that one kid who wasn't scared to scream his sexuality from the rooftop and he was honestly impressed. He also knew him as the reason he downed 5 cups of coffee before going to school this morning and the reason Keith had literal hearts in his eyes.

The final boy of the group was best described as a cuddly teddy bear that baked everyone cookies. It was common sense to like Hunk, he was so kind and everyone in school was probably given a cookie from him at one point in time. He was the kind to scoop people into comforting hugs and talk to new students. He was also the only reason Katie (the poorly-dressed girl) hadn't exploded and demolished her other friends when their constant bickering happened.

Whoever had to work with those four is in for a ride.

As Shiro sat down in his seat, a loud voice was heard from the stage where an orang-haired, eccentric, moustached man stood.

"Welcome all, welcome all," the orang-haired, eccentric, moustached man, or Coran Smythe the History teacher, boomed, "to the annual Science Fair of Altea High! As you know, this project is of utmost importance for everyone and all of you will have to possess a strong bond with your teammates and pull your weight."

Shiro was surprised at his amount of energy on a Monday morning. Heck, he downright ADMIRED this guy and his amount of energy everyday teaching this school. Mr Smythe was the History for one reason and one reason only, he was loud and exaggerated with his stories. This made him a perfect candidate to lead assembly, stretching speeches twice longer when needed with his tales of the Principal, Alfor Oriande, and his wife, Melanor, the Music teacher.

"Anyways, here are the basics. Freshmen are to do their project in a partnership or group of three. They are entered into a competition with all other Freshman-level projects and the best one goes to the all-school final. Sophomores will pair up in groups of 4 along with 2 Juniors or Seniors and a Teacher or alumni. That makes seven… in case you dunder-heads didn't get that," he paused to scan the crowd through squinted eyes, "All of these projects must be much, _much _more complex than the Freshmen projects and will be judge against all other projects. Top three enters the final, so four will battling for the medal for those of you slacking on your grades," he paused and squinted once again, "Winners get the medal and honour of being a judge for the Science Fair next year, or not having to do it. Teachers included, so whichever of you yelmors get me this year, you better be good because I've done this 12 consecutive years already. DO NOT TEST ME!"

And the assembly dissolved into questions and answers, ten kids asked if they could use explosives and a fight broke out between the 2nd and 3rd place of the year before. Shiro sighed in defeat as the argument between Keith and Lance started up again regarding what kind of project they were doing. Physics or Chemistry. _Because choosing our own Science Fair category is definitely something we were allowed to do. _Keith's pinning ass was definitely regretting his words as he spat them out.

…

"Takashi Shirogane!"

_Oh, what now? Ah, Coran._

"It's Shiro, sir."

"Ah yes, of course, Shiro, always forget you see, heh," he cleared his throat, "Well, the Principal's daughter, Allura is starting school here this year and she's in your grade, yes?"

That was true, Allura Oriande was the incredibly smart but slightly aloof Senior that had been homeschooled until she begged to come here. He would not lie, she was very pretty. Her eyes were crystal blue, sparkling and all-knowing, containing a hidden rebellious streak if you looked closely. Her platinum blond hair that looked very much white contrasted her smooth dark skin. And her smile, so awe-filled and wonderous Shiro swore his heart stopped many times because of it.

Then there was the slight smirk, cheeky smile and mischievous twinkle in her eyes that showed up every so often, her snide remarks when someone called her a teacher's pet and her _oh so eloquent _'fuck off's and middle finger whenever someone tried to hit on her. In short, she was a badass when she wanted to be one.

She also had her moments of cuteness Shiro could only glance at because he couldn't let her see his blood-red face whenever they happened. She had four pet mice in her lockers, each with a different coloured collar, that she talked to on a daily basis. She also had absolutely no filter in regards to what she was thinking and wearing her heart on her sleeve was something that happened way too often. She was awkward in the way that her optimism got in the way of conversation but absolutely perfect in his eyes.

In short, Shiro looked at Allura in the same way that Keith looked at Lance, with fucking hearts in his eyes. _Can you blame him?_

"Yes, Mr Smythe."

"No, please, call me Coran. Any friend of 'llura can call me that."

_But I'm not her friend._

"Well not yet, you see."

_Fuck, did I say that out loud?_

"I would like to partner you two up for the Science Fair. I know it would be an inconvenience but no one else seems as kind to her as you did. Please, it's a HUGE favour and you don't have to agree to just, Alfor doesn't trust any other people in your grade and as her honorary uncle, I have to-"

"I'll accept."

Allura was smart so that would be a great advantage plus, she's Allura Oriande, his weakness summed up in two words. Maybe he isn't so much different from Keith after all.

Another part of Shiro told himself that he was doing this to uphold his golden boy status and fulfil the many expectations people had of him _not _because the Principal's daughter is the sweetest girl ever. And definitely NOT because he thought she was pretty or because he may or may not like her, like, a lot. Nope, only for his reputation.

"Perfect! Just so you don't get too lonely, your brother and his friends will be joining you…"

Oh god, Keith and his friends? As in Keith, Lance, Hunk and Katie? The group that was dubbed a trainwreck for anyone who had to work with them by Shiro himself? Those little shits? _Oh, the prices he had to pay._

"... and me too because Alfor is quite paranoid. All right, thank you so much, Shiro. Uhhh, see you, well, later, I guess."

_And _the teacher who dug his own grave in case of another failure? He needed another fucking coffee.

Pinning Broganes... my absolute weakness summed up in two words. This was very interesting to write and the irony of Shiro's suffering was absolutely priceless. I hope you enjoyed this totally not self-indulgent chapter. Longer than the last one so that's great.

Don't be afraid to point out my dumb mistakes, my English teacher does that all the time anyway.

Favourites are the height of my day.

Hasta la later, Sweethearts.


	3. Step 3: Introduce Dislike to Bond Over

Lance was bored. Like, _booored _to death. Not the usual I-have-nothing-to-do bored, more like I-can't-wait-any-longer bored. You see, the first day of Science Fair had an odd schedule, normal classes in the morning and team meeting at the end of the day. Team meeting happened once every week so that you could catch up your teacher/alumni on what you've been doing. The first one is when you put yourselves into your groups and choose your category which had been assigned to them this year because Alfor is a fucking bastard.

Lance knew this, he always had. He was on friendly terms with the Principal's daughter, Allura, and learned a lot from her. So _why did he keep arguing with Keith about the damn thing? _To be honest, Lance just wanted an excuse to talk to the guy, they had nothing in common. Nothing at all. Their conversations are dry and sloppy and their everything clashed. The only thing they had that was similar was their competitive spirit. Keith and Lance were way up there on the list of people you shouldn't get in between of. The Gym teacher almost lost his eye because of that. By appealing to his competitive nature, Lance managed to squeeze in at least 5 conversations a day with emo boy 2020.

He sighed, Math was dragging on much longer than it should be and Lance was practically bouncing in his seat with pent-up energy and _excitement. _He spotted Pidge on her phone underneath the desk. If he was anyone else, he would've suspected that she was texting someone or playing a game. But he's not. He knew for a fact that Pidge was hacking her way through layers and layers of the school's firewalls to read the embarrassing essays for English class analyzing their current book about _rainbow-coloured lions and furry aliens_. It was crazy and set to them as an assignment when their teacher, Blaytz, was drunk one night. Oh, what he would do to get to read those instead of listening to calculations and numbers he barely understood.

He spotted Hunk at the back of the class, he wore a neutral and respecting expression but his eyes almost gave him away. _Almost. _They were drooping and fatigued, filled with the same restlessness that was sure to be present in Lance's blue eyes as well. Hunk was one of the smartest kids there, his intelligence rivalled only by Pidge, and kind too. He was like the perfect god-sent child mixed with a ball of sunshine. Lance sighed again, he was definitely nowhere near as smart as Pidge or kind like Hunk.

His eyes landed on the last of his friends when a loud, familiar _ping_ announcing the arrival of a text message rang through the _ever so quiet_ class. Kolivan Marmora stopped his explanation of coordinates and promptly glared at the now awake and terrified class. Lance looked over to his mullet-headed friend only to be met with pleading purple eyes and slightly pink cheeks. It was at that moment that he knew exactly whose phone it was that went off. But Keith was looking at him with eyes that seemed to scream _Please, don't tell him _and Lance threw a discreet nod in his direction. Keith and Kolivan got off on the wrong foot, Keith being smart yet impatient rubbed off in the wrong way and Kolivan was just waiting for the moment he slipped-up to bash on the boy. And Lance _knew _that it would something about not living up to the perfect footsteps of his adopted brother.

But the silent inspection was cut short when the Lunch bell rang and it took every muscle in him to stop a relieved sigh from escaping his throat. Lance followed his friends out of the class and into the freedom of their afternoon.

…

They were standing in the courtyard under the warm spring sun when Keith decided to finally read the message sent to him during Math after Pidge reminded him for the twentieth time. Their group had been waiting against the water fountain alongside many other Sophomores as they waited for their older teammates. Lance wondered who it was gonna be. Half of him wanted someone familiar like Pidge's brother, Matt, and half of him couldn't wait to meet someone new and exciting. But he did not want to be paired up with some bully. _Nuh-uh_, no way.

"Guys," it was Keith's lively talking that drew the groups attention to him, "my brother just texted me. He's going to be on our team. Along with Alfor's daughter, Allura."

The reactions were instantaneous. Pidge walloped and hollered having known Shiro through Matt and Allura as the badass princess who gave zero fucks whatsoever. Hunk smiled encouragingly at Keith, knowing exactly how much Shiro meant to the shorter boy. He was a bit intimidated that the Principal's daughter would be there with them. _Oh, if only he knew the extent of her awesomeness. _Keith was positively beaming with pride and smugness as he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his pants. He had the most adorable smile, _adorable? Did he really just think that?, _on his face. He didn't seem fazed by the news of Allura though, Lance appeared to be the only person who had picked up on that and the knowing glint in his eyes when he said it.

As for Lance, it was very possible that he just forgot how to speak. Shiro was his _hero, _the one person he looked up to the most that was not his sister, Veronica. He was the winner of the Science Fair two years ago by, get this, building himself a prosthetic arm. How fucking cool was that? And Allura too? Allura was the most bitchy yet sisterly person he had ever met his entire life. She was like Veronica minus the teasing and double the sweetness. _This team was going to be perfect and he knew it._

…

It didn't take more than another 15 minutes before Lance saw the Golden duo approaching them, followed by a man with a moustache. _Was that Coran? _

"Lance!" Allura's eyes sparkled when they met his, "Oh, I didn't know you were on the team. Thank god it's you and not… other people."

She embraced him with the enthusiasm of a million stars. Lance gingerly wrapped his arms around her as well. He had hugged her many times but never in front of people, their friendship had been quite discreet. He caught Shiro's eyes and immediately understood the knowing look in Keith's before. Takashi Shirogane, prime student and most desired boy of Altea High, liked this girl, he _like-liked _her. Oh, the scandal Lance just unearthed.

"Oh. My. God! You two _know _each other, as in spoke to one another willing? Why the fuck did you not tell us this, you dick?" Pidge gasped and squealed, surprised splattered clearly on her face.

"Oh, you must be Katie. Shiro thinks that your really smart, right?

"Pidge, and yes, I'm the smartest in my grade."

"Fuckin-"

"_Quiznaking_."

"They mean the same thing, Coran. But, _quIzNAkInG _fantastic."

As Pidge talked enthusiastically to Allura and Hunk offered her a cookie, Lance took this time to confirm his theory. He waited for Keith to meet his eyes then flicked his wrist toward Shiro's direction and then Allura's. All while keeping a slight smirk on his lips. To his surprised, Keith followed his fingers and grinned when he was done. All it took was a nod and Lance felt like the best detective in the world. Keith still held his gaze, a finger pressed on to his lips and he fucking _winked._ The effect that had on his poor heart. Keith telling him to keep a secret, fine, happened before, not a problem. Keith telling him to keep a secret for his brother, fine, doesn't faze him. But Keith winking? The simple gesture from the normally sullen boy was enough to let Lance die happy. And no, before you ask, he did not like Keith like that. Just because he was bi and Keith was gay did not, in any way, imply that they would like each other in that way. He was simply proud of his friend for coming out from under his rock…

_Right? _

…

After a brief meeting and exchange of numbers, which included the teenagers giving and receiving numbers from their History teacher and forced to call him by his first name, the team of seven retreated to the Library to claim a spot to wait for the announcement of their category before it is closed due to the sheer amount of _students _who would be there.

Sitting in the middle with her laptop opened, email refreshing every passing second was Pidge. Her glasses was a skewed and uniform even more tattered than Lance ever saw it, excitement bubbling underneath her smile. On her right, leaning into Pidge was Allura, her button-up and skirt much more coordinated in contrast to the girl next to her. She was smiling, unaware of what her father would be assigning them for this year. Lance could only hope for a good one. Standing slightly too close to Allura's chair was Shiro, and Lance was uncertain to whether his eyes were on the computer screen or the blue-eyed Senior in front of him. The latter seemed much more probable. Hunk was hovering directly behinde Pidge, his eyes focused on the screen as he leaned against her chair, her hair tickling his chin. Lance and Keith shared the chair to the left of Pidge. Keith being closer to the girl and Lance leaning against Keith, an arm slung lazily over his shoulder and his head resting in the other boy's hair, which was surprisingly _soft_. He noticed that Keith was looking a little more flushed than usual and argued that it was the heat and _not _their close proximity. He almost convinced himself. Coran had left to do his Teacher duties.

After what seemed like hours, Pidge got her newest email.

"Biology?" she gasped and Hunk made a strangled noise behinde her, "Anything but that bullshit. I would rather hear Keith and Lance argue about Physics and Chemistry."

"What so bad about Biology, Katie?"

"First of all, _Shiro_, it's Pidge. Second, I don't want to do a project on that scum of Science," She wrinkled her nose and glared at the screen, "Why must Alfor hate us?"

Lance winced, Biology was hands-down his worse subject. And the teacher wasn't much help either. Lubos was a lazy ass and pig-like man who only told stories and nothing practical or relevant. He was also incredibly stupid, giving anyone who mentioned his awesomeness a high mark.

He was also sure of one other thing, _everyone _on his team that is not Coran and Shiro hates Biology with a burning passion, Pidge's and Hunk's reaction was enough justification on their part. He noticed how Keith's brows tightened more than usual, his face was scrunched up and a deep growl emitted from his throat. This only happened when something he _abso-fucking-lutely _despised came up. Allura had complained to him many times about Lubos and the subject he taught. She also looked like she was going to murder her father when she got home tonight. Yep, everyone hated this year's category assigned to them.

Shiro was quite neutral about the whole ordeal, he was only grimacing _slightly._ Definitely calmer than anyone else at this point. Lance wondered what Coran would think and more importantly, how horrible will they fail, having to do a project they all (mostly) hated.

…

The answer to his first question came in the form of an undignified shriek.

"I simply _cannot _believe that Alfor would subject meeeeee to this form of unnecessary TORTURE!"

Lance swore on his life every single, _motherfucking _eye found its way to Coran who was screaming at such a high pitch, it was inhuman. Apparently, he hated the category they were given as much as the rest of their group did. At least now he knew that this Project was a complete train wreck. _Yay! _

"Please tell me you've got a plan?" Coran pleaded, outright begged as he hurried to their table in the corner (which found itself with more audience than they would have wanted, _fuck _you, Coran), "I just want a break from doing this! It's been 12, quiznacking years. I don't want to have to keep giving guidance and good advice. Please!"

"Can we all agree on one thing?" Shiro interrupted Coran's ranting, "We all hate this, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Allura, can't you go ask your dad to make an exception? Your first Science Fair and all…"

Lance learnt another thing that day, Shiro was a fucking genius.

Whoooo...

2 updates under 24 hours. Look at me, being productive. I'm really happy at how this came out *cough*Lance in denial*cough*. In case you didn't notice, I change up character perspective each new chapters, still keeping it in 3rd person of course.

Nest chapter will be Allura...

Comment suggestions to improve my writing because it's really a mess.

Favourites are basically the quintessence of my writing

Hasta la later, Sweethearts.


	4. Step 4: Let Shenanigans Ensue Naturally

Allura wasn't nervous, no, she didn't _do _nervous. Besides, what's there to be nervous about? It was only a conversation with her father, one that would technically count under bribing if it had not been her _father. _No, she would like to think of this as asking him for a favour, one that would technically be cheating and abusing her rights as his daughter but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was currently standing outside of his office, ready to knock it down without breaking a nail but also prepared to high tail and skedaddle out of there. It was 50/50.

When Shiro had bought up the idea of the change, her first thought was, _fuck yeah, _because who wouldn't think that when you've got an idea of how to skip out of doing what you didn't want to do. She had been impressed. She knew Shiro as that perfect boy and stickler for rules when she first came but over time, she warmed up to him. She introduced him to her mice and he told her about his brother and his friends. Allura loved those stories of Keith whether they be funny or heart-warming, they made her day. Don't take her wrong, Shiro was certainly attractive but, she really liked his personality the most. She considered him as more than a friend, yes, he was her _best friend_ or what a best friend would be like if she had one. He made her heart race and face burn in the most delightful of ways. And the giddy happiness he would bring her…

When Allura first came to the school, the very first person she talked to was Lance McClain. The first thing she told him was also "Are mice allowed in the school?" That day, a new friendship was born after he helped her sneak the mice into her lockers and he was the only one to know of their existence until Shiro came along. She completely _adored _Lance, he was like the brother she never had or knew she wanted. He liked using pick-up lines on her and they would pretend to mockingly flirt in between classes. Once, they managed to convince Coran that they were dating. A long talk happened afterwards and even Alfor was involved. _Why oh why, Coran?_

And that brought her full circle to what she was here to do, talk to Alfor. She knocked hesitantly, knowing that he would panic if she didn't. A muffled _Come in _was heard and she stepped into the velvety warmth of the Principal office. The room was where she often visited after school to hear her father click away at his keyboard, waiting patiently for him to finish up so they could go home. There were also days she came to sit in the Music room with her mother but this office was still her favourite place.

"Father," she spoke softly and hesitantly, "may I ask you of a favour?"

"Fire away, dear daughter."

Oh how his voice never ceases to amaze her, it was so soft and tranquil yet warm and comforting at the same time. She remembered how that voice would carry sweet nothingness into her ears every time she woke up from a nightmare, or when the kids would make fun of her. It was her small veil of comfort that she wanted to desperately hold on and keep forever. _But everything good and gold will have to go one day…_

"Ah yes. You see, I am not very happy with the category my group was given. As this is my very fir-"

"Very first Science Fair. You would want me to change it?"

Her heart bursts with hope.

"But alas, I cannot. It would not have been fair to the other students."

And her balloon popped. She pouted her signature pout that she knew he could not resist but it didn't work. Alfor didn't spare her a second glance. Allura walked away defeated with three-dozen curse words at the tip of her tongue. She'd have to save them for later. Currently, she was downing a cup of black coffee and banging her head on the fridge doors.

…

"Fucking shit hell. Die, motherfuckers, suck my dick!"

This was what Allura walked back to the Library saying, much to the discomfort of Coran whose face morphed into what could only be described as a pancake with too many wrinkles. _An old, pruney pancake. _She sat down, arms crossed and pout still glued on her face. It was rather disappointing, especially seeing Shiro's deflated expression that his plan didn't work out.

She could feel the childish anger bubbling underneath her flushed skin but she couldn't care less. _Why in the ever-loving FUCK did her father say no? _Part of her wanted to believe him that it wasn't fair, that she was spoiled. This type of anger should pass with time because not everything can be perfect all the time, right? But no, this was her first and last opportunity to show this school that she was smart enough and deserved to be here for her wits and not her heritage. Allura could only hope she could pull this off.

Around her, there were many different reactions to her loud cursing. She caught Lance's blue eyes, eyes that looked at her with support and an unspoken apology he didn't have to give. He sat hunched, still presses against the back of a pale student with black hair and unyielding purple eyes. Keith looked pissed. He was glaring at his fingers and his face was also flushed. _Odd, _she thought, _very peculiar indeed. _A dark blush _was _clearly visible across his face and he was bitting hard on his lip. Suddenly, he didn't look angry at Allura anymore but he would not let his gaze wander any further. Maybe it was because of Lance, was he someone Keith would consider a _best friend _the same way she considered Shiro her best friend. Maybe, but the blue-eyed boy was definitely the cause of his blushing. _How fascinating!_

Pidge didn't look all too happy either, on the contrary, she looked like she could run up to Alfor's office and divorce his head from the rest of his body. She was looking at the email with nothing but pure hatred, her eyes twitched as if she didn't get much sleep. It was all rather scary and really fucked up, in Allura's opinion, but also relatable. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"So, didn't go too well, huh?" it was Hunk holding a box of cookies.

"No, it didn't"

"Well, you know what they say," Hunk offered her the box, "cookies are the only thing you can trust."

"No thank you," but when she saw his eyes widened, she added, "I don't think Father would be too happy with me eating so much sugar."

She caught Hunk's mumble of '_fuck Alfor' _and she whole-heartedly agreed. Hunk was the calmest person there, he didn't vibrate with anger like Pidge or Coran, nor was he disappointed and apologetic like Shiro and Lance and he was clearly not absent-mindedly staring and blushing like Keith. It appeared that his only priority was to have somebody, _anybody, _eat his cookies. But Allura did not want a cookie, yet, she wanted a plan and a good grade. Ideas were running through her head when Shiro started talking.

"Guys," he started all leadership-ly, "I can tell that this news has been a bit of a set-back."

"_A bit _is an understatement," chimed Pidge.

"Yeah," Lance rolled his eyes, "no shit."

"But we must _not _let it ruin or spirit!" Shiro continued, "We must do the best we've ever done before. And come up with a plan too, while we're at it."

Allura nodded, he was a great team leader. She could feel that swell of happiness and pride again, it was pleasant but so _warm_. Pidge's gaze had stopped being murderous and now shined with determination, Lance grinned and looked to Keith for his affirmation. Mullet-boy of the year lifted his eyes from the table and smirked at his brother, leaning back against his _best friend_ for once. He looked quite comfortable. Coran's smile shone with something akin to hope.

"We WILL win this year's Science Fair!"

Their team bubbled with applauses.

"Great speech, Shiro!" Hunk exclaimed, "Would you like a cookie?"

_No reply._ Allura turned to Shiro, he was looking up to space like the paragon of leadership he was. She was also aware of how his eyes were tired and regretful, they were almost saying _Why the fuck did I willingly take up leading again? _Hunk backed away from Shiro's mental monologue awkwardly to go offer his cookies to someone else.

"Shiro is RIGHT!," she was starting to wonder where Coran had gone, "As the old proverb says, 'You get a bad life and you don't get upset!'"

Pidge snorted.

"Right…" _oh good lord, _Keith was interacting with people again, still leaning on Lance. _Very fascinating indeed._

"We should meet up tonight, maybe have a sleepover," Pidge said as she swatted away the cookies from a very pissed-off Hunk, "Just to get to know each other and all."

After a few moments of silence (and rejecting Hunk's cookies) Keith grinned at the group.

"Our parents are out of tow-."

"JUST EAT THE FUCKING COOKIES, GOD-DAMNIT!"

…

They were packed inside the small car that Shiro inherited from his parents. The small dusty car was making the most ridiculous of noises and Allura held her breath when a particularly loud _thunk_ was heard. Shiro, who was at the wheel, glanced back to look at everyone else in the eye before volunteering himself to go look for what's wrong. Keith and Pidge, being the smallest in the group, was squashed into the passenger seat, the latter resorted to sitting on the former to not fall on to the controls. Hunk, Lance and Allura had to squeeze themselves into the back seat, Hunk in the middle with her and Lance sitting on the edge of their seat. When they saw the car, Keith warned them that it could barely handle is family so it was unlikely to carry all 6 people to their house (Coran left the moment he saw the thing). It was hot and small and Pidge's constant _tsk_-ing was getting on everyone's nerve. Worst of all? They ran out of Hunk's cookies. After his outbreak, everyone scrambled to stuff their mouths' full of cookies. It was the first time she tasted his cookies and Allura thought she was in heaven, she wanted to adopt Hunk into the Oriande family.

"I think the car broke down," it was Shiro, peering through the door of the driver's seat.

What followed next could only be described as chaos.

Keith stood up, almost knocking Pidge over and screamed, "I fucking KNEW IT! DON'T YOU DARE NOT BELIEVE ME, _HOE!"_

This, in turn, caused Pidge's phone to fly out of her hand and hitting Shiro squarely in his face. Allura giggled as the short girl climbed over everything to stop her phone from hitting the floor. She looked over to Lance who woke-up from his half-dead state and promptly whacked Hunk in the face. And his cookie box flew and flew and dropped directly above Allura's own head, littering its crumbs onto her hair. _That was IT!_

"Fucking hell! You wanna go, bitch," she was almost proud when Hunk's face darkened before he turned to her, screaming.

"It was Lance's fault!"

"Excusez-moi, _Keith _was the one who woke me up with his yelling!"

Face still pink and taken by surprise, the boy in question turned around and glared at his friend.

"Sorry if my brother was being an IDIOT!"

"_Fuck_ you, Kogane. You and your bad hair!"

Pidge face-palmed at the bickering and Allura held-off being mad at Hunk to slam her head against the headrest of the passenger seat.

She caught Shiro's look of absolute regret before he grabbed his coffee cup and splashed his face with the entirety of its content. She grinned mischievously and shook the crumbs from her hair and flicked a handful of them onto his face. Smirking at Pidge's recording phone, she held up her middle finger in all of its glory before sliding back into her own seat next to a sighing Hunk. All throughout this, Lance and Keith had not stopped their arguing.

The sun was about to set and none of them realised that

…

Allura was amongst the first people to arrive at the Shirogane-Kogane household. After everyone else calmed from the car break-down, they had to push the old thing all the way back to its place and residence. Luckily, Shiro and Keith didn't live too far away. They all disbanded to their own houses to pack up for the night (or in Allura's case, throw random shit into her bag and go before Melenor could reach home and give her a lesson on having sleepovers with boys. _How old did she think she was?_)

Stepping into the small house was like stepping through a looking glass. The house Shiro and his brother lived in was smaller and _darker _than her own. There was a simple living room with a small TV and a kitchen that was doubled up as a dining room with the addition of a table on the first floor. Upstairs was two different rooms, sharing the same bathroom. The first one belonged to their parents, that much was obvious. The second of which was Shiro's and Keith's, it had two small beds, a small desk and millions of things plastered on the walls. From posters to post-its and even calendars, everything was everywhere. And yet the mess only gave Allura a sort of domestic warmth that wasn't present in her own house.

Her own home had been big and bright and _spacious_. She had been considered lucky and she honestly felt so. Her room had always been pristine and she never had to share before. It wasn't small and crowded but it didn't feel as homey either. Something about the covered wall, lack of light and tossed over furniture. It was as if the house had a personality, a place to belong and not just to live. It was something she greatly cherished about the place.

She was lead to the shared bedroom at once where Pidge and Lance already settled down. The short girl in her bundle of blankets, laptop balanced on her lap, had burrowed underneath the bed. Her face shone with content and a sense of familiarity as if she had done this countless times before already. Then there was Keith. He sat against the foot of what she could only assume was his own bed judging by it's read over and his signature gloves in the corner, his face pink from something Pidge must've texted him, judging by the sly grin on her face and his prompted glares.

Allura found her place on the floor next to Pidge, the two had gotten along _really_ well, so much so that Shiro was completely horrified at the outcome. She peeked over the younger girl's shoulder, hoping to catch whatever she had sent their (new) emo friend. There was a lot of swearing and nothing coherent. If _what the fuck? _was a facial expression, that was exactly what Allura's face had looked like.

…

It was barely past 8 when Shiro decided that it was a good time to go to bed. As expected when you force a room full of teenagers to go to bed at fucking 8:00, there were protests. Still curled up underneath the blanket with Pidge, Allura silently whispered into her ears.

"Is he actually being serious?"

"Sadly, yes," she didn't take her eyes away from the chaos of what used to be Keith's and Shiro's room.

Lance, who had arrived a few minutes after Allura along with Hunk, was sprawled out on Keith's bed with his phone in his one hand and a middle finger in the other.

"Hell no," this was Hunk, sitting on the floor and leaning against Shiro's bed, "What kind of heathen _are_ you?"

"Shiro," Keith began with a mocked plea, "you are the best brother I could ever ask for but please, _please_ rethink what you are asking of us."

He was in the middle of some online game with Lance, his gaze not leaving the bright of his phone.

"Uh-huh, agreed," came Lance's uncoordinated response.

"Guys, we have school tomorrow."

"Unless you want a fucking flame-thrower that will explode in your dumbass face for Christmas Shiro," Pidge narrowed her eyes, "SHUT. YOUR. _FUCKS_!"

"Or, in the words of Coran," she joined in on the fun using an odd accent and draping her hair across her face to resemble a moustache, "'quiznak you, you life-destroying, good for nothing, great-at-ruining-everyone's-fun weblum.'"

"B-but, school," he stumbled over his words.

"Sorry Shiro, but school can _kiss my_ _ass._"

"Watch your profanities, Keith."

"Fuck no."

"Fine, then lower it down and let _me _sleep."

At this point, Lance paused whatever game they were playing to turn to Keith with feigned innocent, "Wow, never knew we had a grandpa on the team."

And the crew cackled at Shiro's reaction to that. _We are getting along great!_

My, poor, oblivious Allura. She mistook a crush for friendship. XD

This low-key happened to my friend in fifth grade like she came up to me one day and whispered in my ears "I think I want a new friend..."

And Keith being so _fucking oblivious_ it hurts to write this.

Also, "You get a bad life and you don't get upset" was what my 6 years-old brother said once and that must've been the best thing I've ever heard a child say.

If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me

Favourites are much appreciated

Hasta la later, Sweethearts


	5. Step 5: GET THE EMO CHILD TO OPEN UP

Keith was completely and utterly fucked, and not in a good way. He was blushing too often, his eyes lingered for too long and the close distance between them was slowing driving him insane. It was late at night and Shiro had completely given up trying to go to sleep after being called a grandpa for the sixth time that night. They were sitting around, bored and out of baking supplies for Hunk. Keith had his back against the wall as he sat on his bed next to the very thing that stopped his heart and made it pound all at the same time.

Blue eyes, soft skin, bright smile, angelic laughs…

_Lance. _

He didn't know what to do, truly. They weren't close like Lance and Hunk, their relationship could be described as 'stay a meter away from me and you'll be fine'. And yet there was something about his smile, his dumb pick-up lines, his shameless flirting with anything that can walk on two legs. Something that grabbed Keith by his ankle and dragged him deep into the rabbit hole that is his infatuation. Something that lit his cheeks a flamed whenever they got too close, something that made him so happy and _warm_ all the time.

And Keith hated that!

"Hey, Keith. Keith? Knock, knock, anyone home?"

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, we've been trying to talk to you in like forever," it was Lance, with his sugar-coated smile and eyes like the never-ending ocean. It was Lance that he wanted to hold, to kiss, to call his own. It was Lance that he'll never get his chance with.

"We're playing 21 questions."

_What the fuck, Shiro?_

"Yeah," Hunk said, "Shiro demanded that either we do this or go to sleep."

Sometimes, Keith was severely disappointed at his brother.

"Don't worry, Pidge and I have got this down to _science_!" Allura beamed from next to Pidge under the table. He caught Shiro's blush before it disappeared in the dark. As much as he would tease Keith about Lance, the moment the Principal's daughter entered the conversation would be the moment it ended.

"Alright, I've programmed my computer to give us ice-breaker questions so that all of us will have to answer. No targeting each other's embarrassment, _Shiro and Keith_. I've also got a lie detector so you can't lie either," he will never ever underestimate her ever again as she clipped and small bracelet to his wrist. The bracelet was hooked up to her computer using many wires that she managed to find around his house somewhere? Better not ask questions.

"Let's start," Lance giggled, hugging Keith's pillow to his chest.

"Uh-huh," came his dumb reply.

Keith didn't think it was possible to blush _this _red.

"Round one," Hunk announced enthusiastically and pointed to Pidge so she could read out the question, "This one's good. Here's the scenario, you're stranded on a scary gas planet and you only have one food to eat for the rest of your life. What's it gonna be?"

"Tacos, definitely tacos."

"What?" Hunk exclaimed when everyone looked at him.

A chorus of 'nothing' filled Keith's shared room.

"My mom's garlic knots, that's for sure."

"Peanut butter cookies…."

"Whatever Hunk cooked, to be honest."

Lance, Pidge and Allura answered, in that order.

'_Instant-noodles, can't cook._' was his reply

All eyes were on Shiro, who had sat back with the most Done™ expression ever known to mankind.

"A motherfucking coffee."

"Language!" chorused Pidge, Lance and Hunk.

"Next question," Keith intervened before the conversation strayed to the discussion of Shiro's and Pidge's potty-mouth.

"If you were a superhero what powers would you have?"

"I want to breathe under-water," it came before Keith had the time to even process the question.

"Explain."

"Well, I grew up near the beach, right?" this was true, everyone knew of the McClain's house next to the beach, "And like every summer, my cousins and uncles and aunts come to visit," Lance's smile was soft and genuine like it always happened whenever he talked about his family. His tone was alluring and reminiscent as he told everyone of the little breath-holding competitions they would do and how his little nieces and nephews would start floundering, trying to beat the older members. Keith knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, not when the other boy was so close, his voice so feathery and his face lit up in the most adorable way. He didn't give jack-shit that Pidge was looking at him like a puzzle box she wanted to crack open, nor did he care that Shiro was probably itching to tell Allura something. Allura who viewed him like a mad scientist would view a hamster as it spun around whilst being doused in alcohol. He didn't even care if Hunk was in the room, but Hunk was pretty much harmless unless you mess with his cooking.

At that moment, as Keith listened to the tales and woes of the McClain family, the only thing that mattered was the boy in front and his soft voice.

"Well Lance, that was rather fascinating," Allura said when he was finished, her eyes filled with awe, "I never had a large family, you must really love them all."

"Alright, before y'all get sappy on me," Pidge interrupted, "let's hear Keith's answer."

"Why me?"

"Because I say so," she paused and leaned back for dramatic effects, "peasant."

"Well, I'd like the ability to make people shut the fuck up."

"The Pidge cookie has been over baked!"

"Hunk," Lance stared dead-panned at his friend, "are you fucking high?"

"I think that's his way of telling us she's been roasted…"

Thank _god_ for Allura. If he wasn't gay, Keith'd ask for her hand in marriage. That and if Shiro wasn't his brother.

"I want to have infinite knowledge."

"But Pidge, you're already like the smartest person here," for once, Keith hoped he didn't sound uninterested.

"Keith is correct," his brother said, not looking up from tinkering with his prosthetic arm.

"That is quite true," Shiro smiled fondly at Allura's enthusiasm, "You know more than most teachers do, actually. Coran included."

"Yeah but, I want to know everything. Even," at this point, she leaned in and whispered, "_ knowledge._"

"Hate to pop your bubble Pidge, but," Lance leaned way too close into Keith's personal space (not that he really minded) to talk to their resident genius, " aliens aren't real."

"You wanna go, bitch? You wanna fucking go?"

Allura had to wrap her surprisingly strong arms around Pidge to stop her from rocket-launching herself onto his bed, ending the life of both Keith and Lance.

"Well, I'll go next, I guess… I want to have like protection, just being safe from whatever, ya know? The power "

"Why Hunk? Are you ever in danger?"

"No, Shiro. It's not like that. Just," he paused as if trying to find the right words, "you've never had Science with Keith _and_ Lance and now we have to do, like, a full-scale project with them."

Keith was appaled, what. The. Fuck?

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Hunk?" Lance pointed an overdramatic, accusing finger at his best friend.

"Dude, you two managed to burn water the other day."

"Wha- how the fuck did you manage to burn water? That's not scientifically possible!"

"I know, Allura, but they did it. A feat not even the smartest of scientists can achieve."

"You are no longer my friend, Hunk."

"You know that means no more cookies for you, right Keith?"

"Fuck off Shiro."

"Well, I," Allura attempted to pull their attention back to the game, "would like to fly. And, you know, see the world, sneak out, steal something, kill someone. All that fun stuff."

Perhaps Allura was as devious as Shiro once told him when he came in tumbling and exhausted before Christmas break. Keith just never pegged her as anyone other than the girl you shouldn't mess with and (now) Lance's maybe surrogate sister. He hoped that was all the odd looks they were giving each other meant. And no, _Pidge_, he was not jealous, he was simply looking out for his brother and _his_ way-too-big-and-obvious-for-anyone's-own-good crush on the Principal's daughter. That was it, really.

Once again, Shiro was the last to go, "I guess super speed is nice."

"Really?" Keith rose an inquiring eyebrow, "Of all the interesting things you could've chosen, super-speed?"

"Sorry Shiro," Pidge did not look at all sorry, "but that's hella lame."

Allura playfully punched her arms.

"Next question, Pidgeon," and that was Lance, who seemed to have recovered from being deemed a threat by his best friend.

She glared but didn't react, "What was your favourite game as a child? Oh, I know. Hide-and-seek."

"You _are _the master at hide-and-seek," she did almost give him a heart attack when they played hide-and-seek together, "you hid under my bed once and didn't come out until I almost fell asleep and Matt phoned us to say you haven't gone home yet."

"First of all Keith," Lance turned sharply towards him with eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts but a voice that seemed to always get under his skin. His cheeks were burning again, but he didn't know whether it was because of that taunting tone or the deep blue eyes, "how the fuck did you forget that your friend hadn't left your house?"

"Well, I-" he didn't get to defend himself before a finger found its way to his lips, pressing hard against it. Keith swallowed, his eyes were wide.

"There's a 'second of all'", he took a deep breath, " Second of all, how the hell have this happened and I didn't know about it until now?"

"You and I were sick from trying that weird recipe, remember?" Hunk jumped to his rescue either from trying to protect their dignity or prevent a fight that would send Keith down a path of absolute regret.

"Tic-tac-toe."

"Would you like to give any further explanation, Keith?"

"No."

"Hopscotch, but that's because seeing Lotor fall on his face was hilarious."

"Lotor, that dick?" Keith and Lotor did not get along, at all. It was like him and Lance minus the pinning and banter but with additional toxicity.

"Holy shit!" Pidge downright cackled, "If only you had a camera."

"I wish I did!"

"Oh my god, that must have been hilarious," Lance leaned against the wall to support himself when he started laughing and choking on his own spit. Remove the choking part and he was cute, too cute. It was fucking illegal and inhuman for anyone to make the burning sensation on Keith's cheeks a common one. But Lance fucking McClain existed.

"Man, that guy was mean!"

"How?"

"He didn't like my cookies…"

"That fucking HEATHEN!"

"Someone cover for me imma go kill a bitch real quick."

"Damn, he's messed up in the head, alright…"

"How the fuck is that possible? I don't think that's fucking possible…"

As everyone rushed in to defend Hunk's cookies, a voice boomed louder than anyone else's.

"How the fuck does everyone know this guy but me!?"

And the game was long forgotten, replaced by everyone cramming Shiro's caffeinated brain with Lotor Oriande, Allura's annoying cousin with good hair but a shitty personality.

…

It was late, very late, everyone but Keith (and Pidge because she is a fucking gremlin that doesn't need no sleep) was long asleep. With the hype and adrenalin died down and 21 questions abandoned, they started to doze off.

As with all of their sleepovers, Hunk fell asleep first. As an only child, his parents took special notice to his sleep schedule. Therefore, he was out the moment the conversations died down and everyone retreated to their phones again. He was curled up on the floor next to Shiro's bed, snoring away and cuddling the spare pillow like it was a fucking kitten. He was wrapped in one of Lance's blanket because he always bought blankets to sleepovers in case any of this happened. Keith borrowed Lance's blanket once and was obsessed with it. The smell, the softness and the colour. It was so… Lance. He may or may not have forgotten a blanket whenever he stayed over at someone else's place with him just to borrow his blankets.

Midway through Keith's third match of hangman with (unsurprisingly) Lance, Shiro fell asleep, collapsing with a loud _thud_ onto his bed that shocked everyone from their half-asleep state. He didn't even put his phone away, the object dropped onto Hunk and proceeded to stay there until their friend rolled over from the sound, due to his sleep-deprived reaction time. This was what caused the phone to tumble to this abyss that is the space under the bed. Allura looked sleepily at Keith and Lance then to Pidge and promptly leaned back against the younger girl when there was no reaction from anyone.

After a minute, Pidge proposed, "Keep it there to freak him out in the morning?"

It was a unanimous 'yes'.

Allura was the next person to fall prey to sleep's lure. She was snoring away and leaning herself against Pidge, who may or may not have found her new favourite person in the world. Her hair was still surprisingly tidy, apparently, that was one superpower she did have. The Sophomore didn't even notice her companion's unconsciousness until she nudged the girl only to have Allura fall away from her and snuggled into her own bundle of blankets. Another loud _thud_ resonated around the room, shaking Lance from his half-sleep and Keith himself to jump at the sound. In that moment with the only light source in the room his and Lance's phone, Pidge's laptop and the dim streetlights, Allura's unconscious body had looked very much… not alive. She was slumped against one of the desk's legs and her face was hidden, Keith was this close to freaking out at Pidge's maybe murder of her new friend. He noticed Allura's breathing just as he was about to make a ruckus over the fact that their Principal's daughter may or may not be dead. He just stopped himself from giving everyone in the room a reason to kill _him_.

He was not at all surprised when Lance fell asleep. Keith knew that he himself would fall asleep after Lance every sing time but no one can beat Katie 'Pidge' Holt at staying up all night. That girl practically lived off of coffee and two hours a sleep a week. She was a fucking night owl of you ever met one. She once went an entire month before exams studying and she would be running on 2 hours of sleep each day along with a whole year's worth of coffee. The amount of money she spent on coffee that month alone could be used to pay a term of tuition. That was how much coffee she drank.

Keith looked over to the other boy sleeping on his bed, Lance was sleeping on _his_ bed. He was curled into a ball, hugging the pillow from before and completely taking up most of the space on the small bed. Lance wouldn't mind, he had many siblings so sharing beds was something he probably did when they went on vacation. But Keith was in a very dazed and very gay shock. Now Keith wasn't a creep, just because Lance looked so cute and kissable and just… _perfect _in his sleep doesn't mean Keith would look at him. Oh no. He would go out of his way to not have to look at that face because he would have a literal heat stroke from the amount of heat spewing from his face. Lance was fast asleep he knew that, but his lips kept forming words that were too foreign to Keith's ears for them to decipher. And at that moment, his face was aflame because he got too caught up not staring that he didn't notice Pidge in the room with him, the blackmailing gremlin.

If that didn't cause his panic than the text from her certainly did.

**Pidgeotto:**

hey keith

take a pic

it'll last longer

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**knifeboi2K20:**

fuck off gremlin

**Pidgeotto:**

;-)))))

333333

When he looked up from his phone, she was wiggling her eyebrows _very _suggestively. He flipped her off and lay at the foot of his bed, waiting for sleep or death, preferably the second option, to come take him. Keith did not know how he managed to fall asleep.

…

He did, however, knew how he woke up. Keith woke up after being kicked in the side by the most beautiful person in the galaxy. Remember how he slept at the foot of his bed? Turned out, Lance's long legs gave him the ability to forcefully bring harm to his bed-companion. So now, with 1 hour before he had to get up and get ready for school, Keith was holding his side in pain and watching the rest of his friends sleep. Not creepy at all.

He looked over to Pidge first because it would be very concerning if she was still up. She wasn't. She was still in her cocoon of blankets and her laptop balanced in her lap. Her glasses were askew on her face and a line of drool was making its way down her chin. Keith had half the mind to go help her but decided not to because disturbing Pidge in her sleep would only lead to chaos, death torture or a horrid combination of all three.

Then he glanced at Allura, obviously not dead, snoring away as she buried her head into her blanket to avoid the rising sun. Her hair was still flawless unlike his as he caught his own reflection on the surface of his phone. Trying to press down his hair was like trying to tame a fucking venus fly-trap, impossible. Keith briefly wondered how Allura managed to do it before remembering that the girl was fucking magical and unreal. Keith never knew Allura but she had a nurturing and energetic bitchy older sister vibe to her. _Very _different from Shiro's half-dead mood all the time.

Somehow, in some way, Hunk had managed to roll himself halfway out of the room. His feet were out of the door and so were his pillow and blanket. Keith blinked in confusion. Through some weird, magicky way, Hunk went from being on the floor next to Shiro's bed to sleeping half-in half-out of their room without disturbing Pidge, who was known to be a light sleeper, or Allura, who was very much in his way. Maybe he woke up, walked over her then fell asleep? He didn't think he wanted to know. Keith always admired Hunk's kindness and patient knowing that he himself could never just approach a random kid and gave them one of his cookies. Was that a bad thing? Keith didn't know.

Keith had watched Shiro sleep many times before, the guy would talk in his sleep so often that sometimes he blurted out his thoughts too loudly and woke Keith up. Shiro was what he would describe as a hypocrite, in the weird sibling-y kind of way, not the bad one. If there was one thing he could use against him, it was Allura, who Shiro was completely head-over-heels for. His gaze would linger on her for longer than it did anyone else, he would stand a little closer than needed and looked at her way too often. Overall, it was pretty fucking obvious. But of course, being the dick that he was, Shiro loved teasing Keith about Lance and _his_ obviousness like Shiro himself doesn't internally panic whenever Allura smiled. That bastard.

Lance mumbled in his sleep again, a string of Spanish words rolled off his tongue and into the empty room. He was still deeply asleep, unbeknownst to the literal heart attack he was giving Keith's gay ass. He looked so happy and free like he managed to solve a puzzle that had been bugging him all day long. And, even though he would never admit this, Keith really did like it when he went off murmuring in his mother tongue. Something about the way he could seemingly slide back into it from English was very refreshing, and it made Keith envious of not knowing a second language. And because he was Lance, he would use his Spanish vocabulary to cuss out teachers under his breath whenever they pissed him off. No one knew better than the next kid. He never got any detention from that.

The sun was higher in the sky now, and Keith sat still, listening to is hammering heart and willing the heat on his face to go away. Sleep-deprived and tired, he just _knew_ the next day would be hell.

Welcome back to...

Keith Kogane's pinning ass, bad language and watching his friends sleep!

I think my brain melted tbh...

Did you like it or did you hate it? Lotor _will_ play a role in the crew's tumbling failure, stay tuned.

Comment the mistakes my lazy ass eyes can't pick up

Favourites make me so happy that my family now thinks I'm high at times

Hasta la later, Sweethearts


	6. Step 6: Add a Touch of Wake-Up Caffeine

Who knew the small sliver of sunlight creeping through the window could cause so much chaos? Not Hunk, that's for sure.

He woke up to bright light and loud noises. People around him was just a blur of colours and faces. Hunk could feel the panic buzzing in the air and he didn't particularly like it. He was no stranger to that early morning panic, something that came with being friends with Keith, Lance and Pidge. Late study nights and rushed mornings were but another aspect of life. But today was worse.

There was Shiro at the foot of his bed, silently banging his head against the wall and muttering under his breath. In all his time of knowing the guy (which was honestly not all that much), he had never seen him so frazzled and tired. There were bags under his eyes and absolutely no colour on his cheeks. Hunk almost felt bad for him, almost. The guy did try to make them go to bed at 8.

Then there was Pidge, who untangled herself from the mass of blankets she was tangled in with a loud, "FUCK!" and "Where the hell is my glasses!"

Her hair was, for lack of a better word, a mop on her head. It was bushy and tangled and looked like the end of a witch's broom. She was snarling and shrieking from being woken up from her sleep, her caramel eyes seething and insane. Coffee, coffee was the only that could calm her down now.

Lance was on Keith's bed and yawning into his hand. His posture was slumped and lethargic, suggesting that he didn't get much sleep either. A dazed expression was strewn across his face and his eyebrows knitted together. For a moment, he looked as if ready to bury his head back under the blanket and doze away. Then his eyes caught sight of Keith.

Keith was sat at the foot of his own bed, looking like a lost pet kicked out of its own home. His legs were curled up against his chest and his head rested on his knees. Keith looked peaceful and relaxed, nothing like the emo child he was when he was awake. Hunk smiled to himself, a certain warmth spreading in his chest as he watched Lance shake his friend awake and Keith grumbled in protest. He also seemed to like it when the Cuban boy's finger sunk into the mess of black hair, producing a sound reminiscent of a purr that Lance didn't seem to have caught on as he continued to comb through the boy's hair.

He is not one to overthink things but Hunk was almost certain at what Keith would realize when he woke up. And he will be a stuttering mess. It also appeared that Pidge also caught on despite her uncoordinated state of mind and smirked his way. But it was way too early to bother Hunk with Lance's relationships.

"Morning!"

He jumped from his place from the floor at the same time Keith woke up and smashed his head against the wall. The disembodied voice had belonged to Allura. Allura! Their Principal's daughter! And she was in the same room as him, slept on the same floor and breathing the same air. This was the closest he will ever get to meeting someone famous. Her hair was still perfect and her face looked like she just walked out of an expensive make-up boutique. _How does this girl do it?_ She looked like a goddess straight out of an anime.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

How did he himself get here?

He had fallen asleep by Shiro's bed and now he was half out into the corridor. What the heck? How had he, Hunk Garette, manage to roll from the foot of someone's bed, not disturb the easily disturbed gremlin who goes by the name of Pidge AND pass the unconscious body of one of the most popular girls at school even though she was in the way?

Confusion was an understatement.

"Holy shit, 'llura!" Lance exclaimed, "You scared the living daylight out of me, what the fuck?"

"And how do you have so much energy?" Shiro groaned tiredly.

"Food, food… I need fucking food!"

A _thwack._

"No Shiro, I don't want your stale-ass POTATO CHIPS!"

Lance chucked Pidge a chocolate bar. The origin of it, Hunk would rather not know.

"Finally, some good fucking food..."

"What happened?" came Keith's befuddled voice from a corner.

"You fell asleep, buddy."

"I what now?"

"Fell asleep, Keith. Fell. A. Sleep," Lance was holding his shoulders now, and shaking them, "Get with the system, man!"

A few mumble responses and headbanging later, Keith was wide awake and on his phone. Shiro had stopped _his_ headbanging only to fumble around with his pillows and blanket, cursing quietly.

"Where is my phone? What did you lots do with my PHONE!?"

"I don't know, I really have no clue," running through scenarios and memories in his head, Hunk could not, for the life of him, understand where Shiro's phone could possibly be. He must've been asleep at that point.

"Katie, call me."

"Oooooooooohhhhh…" Lance wiggled his eyebrows, "Pidge gon' get some….."

_Oh god!_ Hunk would like to retire as Lance's best friend.

Pidge flipped him off and indignantly explained to Shiro 'It's Pidge, Shiro. PIDGE! P-I-D-G-E, Pidge!'

In the end, Hunk himself pulled out his phone and, not a moment later, a loud and obnoxious robotic voice spoke up.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

Everyone froze.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

Hunk stood up from the floor, the phone still in his hand and mouthed, "You all hear this?"

They nodded.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

"Shiro?" Lance glanced at him.

"What the fuck?" Keith whispered.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

Pidge bit her wrist to stop her giggles from spilling out.

Allura was shaking with mirth.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

Hunk was thoroughly confused. He looked around the room then at Shiro, around the room, then at Shiro again. _Was this really his ring tone? _

"YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…"

Hunk stared and stared before dropping down on his knees and reaching blindly towards the source of noise, under the bed. He jumped when a sudden buzz pressed against his palm and stood up triumphantly with Shiro's loud and insufferable phone in his hand. A grin spread on his face.

Then all hell broke loose.

Allura fell over, clutching her sides as she giggled into Pidge's messy hair. Pidge's laughs were muffled in her hand, her eyes shining and cheeks flushed with her lack of breath.

On the bed, Keith was looking at his brother with absolute disappointment, one eyebrow raised and a deadpanned expression on his face. His eyes, that weird combination of purple and grey that always left Hunk confused and Lance speechless, were screaming the words that he didn't find the effort to say. The combination of '_what the fuck?_' and '_I'm related to this person…_'

Lance was bouncing up and down on the bed, Hunk knew that look in his eyes. They were wild and exhilarating, filled with both laughter and disbelief. The sign of when something was about to go down. Hunk watched as he turned from the phone in his hand to its owner, then back to the phone.

Shiro made a hasty grab at his phone and turned the freaky 'YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL…' off.

"So, how about breakfast?"

…

"This is why we can't have nice things."

That was how breakfast started in the Shirogane-Kogane household. Yes, it started with Lance complaining and glaring at Keith's stale-ass box of luck charms as the other boy defended his cereal with blinded belief for the old thing.

Truth be told, Hunk was horrified when he opened the fridge, leftovers and grey-looking food piled up inside thing. Obviously, they have never had some good food in a while. He felt pretty sad and determined to give them a meal to remember, even if it was rushed and they had less than 15 minutes to get their crap together or be late for school.

So, in the end, to save their dignity and appetite, what did Hunk make?

"A sandwich…" Lance said, "For breakfast…"

"A sandwich…" Pidge said in a similar tone, "With tomatoes…"

"A sandwich…" Shiro said, "Using the shit from our fridge… A good quality sandwich…"

"...with tomatoes!" Pidge said, "You put _tomatoes _in a perfectly _good _sandwich and made it _average_..."

"No, Hunk. No."

"Don't bash it 'till you try it, Lance. It's my food, it's great."

"I don't get why you hate it?" Keith sat on the table itself, "It's edible and it's free."

"It's weird!"

"It's called working with what you have!"

"With a side of weird-ass tomato sandwiches!"

"Now you're just being stubborn!"

"I am telling you the truth! It's fucking _weird_."

"People have tomatoes on sandwiches all the time!"

"Yeah, not for fucking _breakfast!_"

And the back-and-forth went on, as usual, with Keith and Lance. One sat on the dining table with complete disregards for manners what so ever and the other glaring at a plate with a slice of tomato wedge between two slices of bread with a burning hatred. Allura watched, completely intrigued by their interaction, and Hunk saw the way her eyes twinkled… She was taking mental notes about them (and being too energetic for someone who stayed up to 1 am gossiping about their crappy cousin but whatever, she was magical, she had the rights). Shiro sat at the head of the table, next to Keith, grimacing slightly from the loud noises as he gripped the handle of his fifth coffee cup. Pidge was on her phone, no surprises there, her fingers moving at lightning speed through whatever game or code she was trying to crack. Her free hand removed the tomatoes from her plate without looking up from the screen. Hunk had _tried_ to calm the wild animal that was her hair earlier with some successes.

It still looked like a bird's nest.

"Take your tomato sandwich and leave!"

"It's _my _house, ass hat!"

"Shut up and eat the food," Hunk said, glaring at his friends.

The rest of breakfast, or the next five minutes, went quietly with little complaints and no arguing. Hunk made the ten cups of black coffee that morning and Shiro drank half of it, Allura had two, Pidge had two and Lance had one. Keith insisted that he didn't need the caffeine to stay awake despite his obvious sleep-deprivation, Hunk suspected it had less to do with his energy level and the fact that Keith probably, possibly can't handle the bitterness. He himself sure can't, resorting to sipping one of Pidge's sickeningly sweet energy drink from her collection of half-finished bottles that had lost its fizz overnight (or however long since she opened them).

He sat next to Pidge, trying to catch the time on her computer screen, that was opened next to her seat very much useless and untouched since she woke up and migrated herself to the kitchen. Now, before you could complain, Hunk _tried_ to keep an eye on the time. He really did! Keywords being *tried*.

Why?

Because they were almost probably, possibly, positively, assuredly, certainly late. They stormed the front door the split second after Hunk announced the time, ten minutes before class started. Luckily for them, Coran had the swell idea of parking his car outside the house. A big enough car, mind you, that can support the weight of all seven people. Hunk ran to the front seat, thanking the guy until his mouth almost fell off.

"Get on the car," Shiro screamed, "get in the _fucking _car. Pidge, off of your phone! Allura! Get over here! Thank you for cooperating Hunk… Lance, WAKE UP. KEITH, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Coran drove recklessly despite the protests of absolutely everyone. Hunk fought his need to throw up by shoving a hand against his mouth. Some time in the middle, Coran swerved to the left a little too hard and Allura fell into Shiro's arm, Lance came crashing down on Keith, both glaring and blushing at each other. Pidge was pressed flat against Allura's back, screaming for her life as she grabbed at the seat belts. Hunk felt grateful for sitting in the front seat, meaning that he would not be in any _uncomfortable_ situation from Coran's horrible driving.

He was surprised they didn't get a ticket for speeding or, well, any of the crap their History Teacher pulled. Imagine that! Your History Teacher driving you to school, always a millisecond away from hitting an oncoming car or breaking a serious law. He will never look at Coran the same ever again.

"Coran!" Pidge said, "You are CRAZY!"

"Class starts in five, Pidge, we don't have time for this."

"Shut up, Lance. I agree, what the _quiznak_, Coran?" Allura ran a hand through her hair.

"Class, now!"

"Gimme a second, Shiro, I think I'm gonna throw up…"

"Guys, you'll be late!"

"Let a guy catch his breath, will ya? Do I look okay?"

"The bell's ringing! Lance, I don't care what you look like right now!"

"God, don't be so loud!"

"Shut up, you emo child, YOU'RE ALL LATE!"

"Shiro, calm down…"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

A loud, "Shut _up_, Shiro!" rang through the air and the gang dispersed themselves. Hunk followed Pidge towards the direction of the engineering class while Lance and Keith ran off to their own class with Coran behind them and Allura and Shiro clambered to their lockers.

Hunk silently anticipated the chaos that would be this group once the amount of coffee they drank finally settled in.

Guess who finally decided to update again…

Sorry for the long wait, online school just _loves_ making my life living hell

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Hunk's point of view was pretty hard to right ngl

Favourites make me very happy (and motivate me to write the next chapter because I don't know what the fuck to do)

Hasta la later, Sweethearts


	7. Step 7: The Five Stages of Grief

Alfor was a joker, he always enjoyed a good laugh at the end of the day. Liked messing around with his friend, suppose that's where Allura got that from. And now, from his comfy seat in the office, that was the only thing he could think of.

Alfor liked jokes, which was exactly why he denied Allura the project switch when she came barging into his office.

In truth, he had been watching them, Allura's group. It all started when he was looking for a group for her, not many students had taken kindly to the girl so Alfor wanted to ensure that Allura's first Science Fair would be a success, somewhat.

He knew Lance, the kid was her very first friend, one of the nicer ones. He knew of Katie, she might as well be the smartest person in this school, smarter than even the teachers. He knew Keith, he was a bit of a discipline case but had really toned down since befriending the other two. He knew Hunk, the kindest person to ever walk this earth. And of course he knew of Shiro, everyone knew of Shiro. It was impossible to go to Altea High and not know Shiro.

And so he knew that they would work together, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to mess with them first. Sure, Melenor could say whatever she wanted, Alfor wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, it was too good.

So when he was trying to choose what to give them as a topic, his mind immediately went toward Biology. He knew for a fact that Allura hated Biology and that was enough proof for him. A few strings pulled afterward and he had the perfect set up for the best domino effect he could possibly pull on his daughter.

On the Tuesday after the start of the Science Fair, Alfor watched as that special group went through the five stages of grief in the span of less than eight hours.

First came the personification of denial, Katie. Alfor was just going through further plans for the Science Fair when an assistant ran into the office saying something along the lines of "virus" and "files".

And as clear as day, there were Katie's signature codes within the source code of Alfor's email. He knew he should be mad, but it was too damn funny to let go. And it didn't take long for him to track her down, she was sitting in the corner of Engineering class that the camera couldn't quite reach. But he recognized that laptop the moment its blue-green colour peaked into the screen. It shook ever so slightly, probably from the speed she was typing to get through his fire-wall.

He chuckled to himself. Of course this was what Katie would do, change the email and pretended that none of it was ever real in the first place. After watching the codes attempt to break through his firewall a few more times, Alfor stood up and marched out of his office, straight toward the Wi-Fi box in the middle of Hallway B where the Sciences Classes were located.

He opened it up, turned the Wi-Fi off and on again then proceeded to watch Katie's face explode into pure rage and then hid behind the computer screen when Hunk turned toward with a surprised look through the glass on the class's backdoor. Of course, several students complained and mumbled and he could hear a teacher curse over something down the hall, but it was worth it, oh so worth it.

Alfor then straightened out his shirt and walked through the main door into the class with his gaze fixed on Katie who gasped and glared the moment he turned away. But he could still see her in the corner of his vision as he shook hands with the teacher.

"I'm here to remind you that you can ask any teacher, like Mr Thompson here," he gestured toward the Engineer Teacher, "if you need help for your Science Fair projects and the _topics_"

At this pointed, he looked directly at where Katie and Hunk were sitting at the back of the class. Then he waved the students goodbye and returned to his office. That would teach her, because he knew everything.

Anger came in the form of Allura and Keith, which really did not surprise him. Allura was his daughter, he knew her well, and Keith had a temper, everyone knew that. So it really wasn't a surprise to him that she came during his lunch break and sat in the chair in the corner of his office, sulking and glaring at his mug of coffee like it personally offended her. Her pretty face screwed up tight and her hair fizzed from the amount of pissed off he could feel from her, even if it didn't make sense.

And when passing his office, Keith flipped him the bird when he thought Alfor wasn't looking. He almost laughed and broke character but he managed to keep it in until the mop of black hair was the only thing he could see of the student.

He also found them pounding their heads on the lockers when he went for a walk around the school, which was weird for students to see but he really just wanted to see what those six (seven if you counted Coran, which he didn't) were doing.

By second period, Keith came for a formal visit because he cussed at a teacher. Their conversation went a little bit like this:

"What did you do, Keith?"

"I told Mr Lubos to 'go suck a dildo'" he said, not paying attention to the fact that he said 'dildo' in front of the principle.

"And why is that?"

"He was too enthusiastic whilst talking about glow worms…"

"And?"

"And said that it was a good Science Fai-" he covered his mouth as if having shared too much.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. Bad day…"

Then he left and Alfor started laughing to himself like psycho. Melenor asked if he was okay. He couldn't reply over his laughter.

Maybe he should've counted Coran, or bargaining.

During Lunch break, after Allura had left, Melenor came with a very interesting topic she wanted to discuss.

"I think you should change Allura's topic for the Science Fair."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "that was very direct of you, dear. Why would that be?"

"I just think it's wise, it is her first time after all."

"And last too, when you think about it…"

She twitched, and tic that showed that she was lying. To his face.

"I just… I think," she stuttered.

"Why should I change it, Melenor?"

"Just change it, ok? Coran said he'll grade my essays if I could convince you!"

"Even Coran?"

"Oh come on, you know he's the only one who hasn't won yet!"

He laughed and Melenor rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Will you?"

"Oh _fuck_ no!"

Her face filled with surprise before her eyebrows knitted together and a frown appeared in place of her smile. She looked like she was going to scold him for not doing his homework.

"Language, Alfor! You're supposed to be a role model! I can't believe you!"

"Oh please, like you're any better."

She left with a huff and Alfor called after her.

"Grade those essays by yourself…"

Perhaps _depression_ wasn't the best way to go about describing the situation with Shiro and Lance. If Alfor were to describe those two, he'd said they were usually enthusiastic and excited about different projects, wildly imaginative in various different ways, and that they weren't quitters. Not until just now, at least. Alfor watched as they dragged their feet across the floor whenever they passed his door on their way to class. Their faces were grey and colourless, frowning and disappointed, dramatic little shits. Alfor had to force himself not to choke on his coffee when Shiro almost fell asleep as he looked through his locker.

One of the many things Alfor liked to do was wander the halls after school had ended, most of the times, he would look over the students, say hello to a few teachers then retreat back into his office to finish up reports he left all over his desk. It was a simple life and Alfor was a simple man.

Today, however, he was curious, watching in the shadows of the lockers, catching glimpses of the people his daughter surrounded herself with. He didn't mean to be a creep, he hoped that wasn't how people saw it, and he was just fascinated by how fast Allura seemed to melt into the picture that was the school yet still stand out as a bright splash of colour on rainy days. Sweet and fascinating.

After class had ended, it was only tradition for him to hold his mug of coffee and stand outside the door as he greeted and said goodbye, watching as the courtyard burst to life. Everyone added their own twists and turns, being absolute dumbasses right after finishing school at one of the most pristine academies in the entire country. That had to say something about those children. Though he had left his years of fucking around behind, Alfor couldn't help but love the sight, and the warm mug of coffee and excuse to get out of the stuffy office was enough to lure him away. Anything was enough to lure him away, he loved his job but it got boring easily. And he did _not _like boredom.

Sitting against the fountain were the people he was hoping he would see, Shiro with his bag drooping off his shoulder as he looked tiredly at the group, Allura as she fiddled around with her phone, a straw in her mouth and chattering to the person next to her. And he would happen to be Lance, who leaned way too close into Keith's position to be annoying, but to anything but those dark blue eyes, he didn't appear bothered at all, supposed there was something going on. Keith was scowling, muttering and rolling his eyes, hunched over and pressed against the taller boy, again, he did not seem very bothered by the distant (or lack there of). Next to them was Katie, still typing away at her computer, face scrunched up in frustration as she glided her little fingers across the keyboard. She was also frowning, shaking her head and huffing. Alfor bet his entire bank account that girl was trying to hack the e-mail again. Then there was Hunk, who hovered about conversing with just about everyone with a box of his famous pastries in his hand, his eyes looked like they were trying to soothe Katie's rage. And by the look of it, it did not seem to be working.

Alfor smiled, he really loved this group.

He moved in closer, mingling with the Forensic Science teacher, Luxia, whilst sipping his coffee. He kept an ear out to catch the conversation.

"Quit moping around," Hunk said with a hand on Lance's shoulder, "that doesn't solve anything now, does it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't 'yeah but' me, what is brooding gonna do anyways?"

Allura cut in smiling at the boy, "I think we look rather a lot like Keith, don't you think?"

Keith frowned, at least Alfor was pretty sure he frowned, it wasn't like frowning had a sound, it just felt like frowning. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Shiro looking at his brother in a odd way but brushed it off as a _sibling thing_ because Alfor never had any siblings so he wasn't sure what it felt like. The same could not be said about Melenor, not at all.

"Shut the fuck up, Allura," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Keith said, "Just because you're the principle's daughter…"

"Woah, cool your jets dude. We just got you off the teacher's black list," now that was Lance.

"Uh-huh, and back on the topic, what are we doing? For the Scie-"

A Katie-like voice cut off the Hunk-like one.

"Hunk!"

"Uh, I mean the unmentionables, but what's so bad about the words Science F-"

"Hunk!" said the Lance voice.

"Well, now you're just being unreasonable, I mean, we should call the Science Fair-"

"HUNK!"

Four voices spoke up at once, cutting the boy off from his rambling. Luxia was talking about some student in her class, Alfor sipped his coffee again and smiled.

Take that Allura.

Did you like it?

Something about quarantine is making me very low in energy, and with everything going on too, it's just so sad and tiring.

Whoever and wherever you are, I hope that you are safe and secure. This goes without saying but if you're an asshole that doesn't support Black Lives Matter or LGBTQ community, you can yeet yourself as far away from me as possible because I don't need that kind of negativity in my life.

And for those who are fighting for what is right, I hope you are well and I know that you can win this battle. I wish you all the best.

Hasta la later, Sweethearts


	8. Step 8: Step 8: Apply Communication

When Lance woke up, he had an overwhelming sense feeling that something bad was going to happen. There was just something in the air that made him want to crawl back under his covers and curse the morning sun. Sunlight poured through the curtain almost glaringly, like the world itself was telling him that, yes, this day was going to suck. So, as much as he tried to, Lance couldn't shake the feeling of imminent disaster practically imbued into the air.

And it wasn't like he was particularly wrong either.

There was a loud racket outside the hallway, no doubt Veronica trying to wake Rachel up. The same Rachel who could probably sleep through an intergalactic space war between purple cat-like aliens and colour coded mecha-cats if she really, really, _really_, wanted a nap. Up until last year, he had to share a room with her and with stand his older sister bursting into the room at a despicable time just so that Rachel could get her ass out of bed fast enough to not be late for school. Of course, Luis and Lisa soon moved out and Veronica moved into their old room and his twin sister got her own room. But that doesn't mean waking up Rachel wouldn't affect him as much, if anything, Veronica's anger led her to shaking him awake at an ungodly hour in the morning as well. So his day started _great_.

"Despierta, Lance! You'll be late for school, Idiota!" the door swung open to a red-faced, growling Veronica who was quick to tug at his earlobes from under the blankets.

"Ahh, Ronnie! That hurts, mierda!" he squawked, bolting upright and right into the trajectory of the blinding sunlight. This, in turn, caused him to cry out once more.

"Well, get up then!"

"I will, I will."

She left with a huff, not looking back as she slammed the door so loudly that he was sure the noise did something to his brain. Groggily, Lance pulled himself from the covers, squinting up at the sun and cursing it. Of all the days for the world to piss him off, why this one?

He felt like he didn't sleep enough, his eyes burned and his body felt like melting into a liquid and sploshing all over the floor. His limbs hung tiredly and he could barely manage to swing an arm over to the bedside table, blindly searching for his phone relying only on his sense of touch, and he thought he did a great job of it, heck, he was probably the best blind-phone-searcher Altea High had ever seen. Take that, Keith!

The phone light wasn't as bad as Lance thought it would be when it hit, perhaps it was because the sun already beat it at amount of brightness to surprise a person. He opened the group chat to find it as lively as ever, all screaming for Pidge. Apparently, Shiro and Allura woke up first and had met up at a coffee shop somewhere (and Lance will definitely not use that to pester Allura about it when he saw her again after she passingly remarked that she thought Shiro was hot, her words, not his), and they were wondering what everyone else wanted so they could get it for them. Hunk, being the amazing person he was already ordered for Lance and himself, and Shiro insisted that he knew what Keith wanted already. All it left was Pidge, who would not, for the life of her, wake up despite the fact that her phone was positively buzzing like a fucking beehive. He smiled, he _really_ liked this group, even if Mullet for brains is in it (or was it especially because he was there?)

_Nope_, Lance physically shook his head of that thought,_ not going there right now_.

…

**knifeboi2K20:**

pidge!

**hunkofbreadtm:**

PIDGE!

**ScienceFairDad:**

Pidge, wake up

**spacequeen:**

PIDGE! PIDGE! PIDGE!

how she sleeping through dis?

like i can hardly stand all this buzzing awake?

**knifeboi2K20:**

pidge is a snek confirmed

**spacequeen: **

what?

keef

explain

**knifeboi2K20:**

not my name but sure

so i read in national goegraphy that basically snakes are like deaf or whatever?  
they don't have ears

**hunkofbreadtm:**

oh

THATS SO SAD!

THEY DON'T HAVE EARS!

**ScienceFairDad:**

They could feel vibrations though

Like if you approach a snake, it'll feel you and bite you

Don't go near snakes kids

**spacequeen: **

listen to dad

dad have spoken

but like, bruh

PIDGE!

PIDGE, WE CRY OUT TO YOU!

**lancey-lance:**

why r u crying out fo pidge like she's a world savior or whatever

**hunkofbreadtm:**

LANCE! UR ALIVE!

**spacequeen:**

we miss u

also

we wanna kno what coffee she wants

**lancey-lance: **

well i know

so does hunk

**hunkofbreadtm:**  
BUT WHAT IF WE GET IT WRON

she'll kill us

im to young to die

**knifeboi2K20:**

cause we don trust you

and yes, she will kill us if we get it wrong

**lancey-lance: **

how could u not trust me!

i am ofFENDED!

APPALLED!

**knifeboi2K20: **

its tru tho

you r untrustworthey

**lancey-lance: **

bitch

name a single reason why im untrustworthy

I dare you

**knifeboi2K20:**

that time at the mall

lancey-lance:

shut up

it was once

and it wasn't serious

**knifeboi2K20:**

yoU FUCKING LOST PIDGE

**lancey-lance:**

it as an ACCIDENT

**spacequeen: **

YOU DID WHAT?

HOW DID YOU EVEN-

HOW IS THAT "NOT SERIOUS"?

**lancey-lance:**

she fucking ran off at the apple store

it wasn't just me!

HUNK HELP

**hunkofbreadtm:**

don't drag me in dis

**lancey-lance:**

rude much

**ScienceFairDad:**

Guys…

I was gone for like a minute, ok

Did someone say they LOST PIDGE?

I was gone for a SINGULAR MINUTE

WHAT THE HECK!

**knifeboi2K20:**

lance is in trouble

dad is mad at you boi!

**lancey-lance:**

im leaving

bye hoes

…

Grumbling, Lance pushed himself off the bed, trudging over to the bathroom to wash his face-mask off, the phone buzzed repeatedly in the distant as conversations continued to rage on. The water was cool on his skin and the sinking feeling of something bad didn't even falter one bit, not even his favourite lotion could push that away. He patted down his hair, too tired to actually do anything with it, at least it won't be as bad as Keith's (which was unfairly soft- nope, not going there!)

He hopped over into the main room and turned on the phone again, reading the messages as he pulled on a fresh pair of pants. Someone said something about snakes and the conversations turned a one-sixty back to the subject of snake hearing and vibrations. Allura asked what would happen if you suck a vibrator against a snake and Lance snorted in amusement, buttoning his white shirt. More conversations, and Shiro reprimanded more people for swearing. Allura complained about her skirt and Keith key-smashed.

It was a pretty standard conversation until Keith mentioned how worked up Pidge always got when Shiro called her 'Katie', which led to everyone forcing him to type out the words. Which led Pidge to explode into a million swear words and Lance stopped reading the texts at that, pilling his books into the blue backpack hanging on his chair and running downstairs before Veronica could run up to scold him again.

"Morning Mama!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs, breathing the amazing sense that is the breakfast his mother was cooking. Pancakes were stacked in layers, dripping with honey on white plates on the table. Rachel was there, absentmindedly brushing away her hair as she sat with one phone in her hand and the other trying to fix a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one he owns.

"Morning Lancito! Have your breakfast sweetheart," his mother said, planting a kiss on his lips and pushing a plate in front of him.

"Rachel," she peaked up at the sound of her name, "is that _my _shirt?"

She looked down and then back up at him, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Despite being twins, they weren't exactly identical. Her face was rounder than his and her eyes larger, and whereas Lance had their father's blue eyes, she had Mama's brown ones. And if Lance went to a prestigious high school with white button-ups and dress pants, she could wear whatever she wanted. Oh how he wished to be able to wear what he wanted to as well.

"It's not like _you_ need it or anything," she pulled her jacket around herself, a shit-eating grin on her face.

He grumbled, stabbing his stack of pancakes with the fork. It was delicious, warm and gooey with the perfect amount of sticky sweetness, perfect like everything else Mama made. Veronica was rushing around, pulling on her blazer and fiddled around with her glasses. She almost ran into their middle sibling, Marco, when he went down the stairs, yawning into his hand.

"Veronica!" his mom yelled, "Ten cuidado! Te lastimarás a ti mismo."

"Si mamá, lo siento Marco."

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Rachel asked as the older girl sat down at the table and started shoving food into her mouth with complete disregard for manners, "Viendo a pretty boy afterwards?"

And that was apparently all she needed to rise up and meet her sister in the eyes, speaking very slowly and drawn out, a completely deadpanned expression on her face, "You know I'm gayer than Lance is, right?"

And that was all it took for Rachel lose her shit and proceed to cough out the content of her mouth. Marco joined them not long afterward after being told to go brush his hair, which was getting too long for Mama's taste but he insisted it would be fine. She didn't believe him after the fifth time he got something stuck in it. Lance turned his conversation back to the group chat for a while.

…

**lancey-lance:**

what have you guys been up to while i was gone

**knifeboi2K20:**

you could read above

**lancey-lance:**

but i don wanna

keef

tell me

**pidgeotto:**

yeah keith

tell him ;-)

**lancey-lance:**

0.0

do I want to know?

**hunkofbreadtm:**

ofcourse you do

don't scare him pidge

**knifeboi2K20:**

its long tho

allura will recap

**pidgeotto:**

agreed

A

**spacequeen:**

why me

(T_T)

**pidgeotto:**

its kinda your fault tho

**spacequeen:**

tru

so keith almost got ran over by a car so he starts to cuss out this random adult

which is, like, why keith? Why?

And so basically caused a comotion on his way to get shiro and i

And we had to apologize to the man and buy him a croissant

Like, that coulda been my croissant but no, you just have to be a stubborn bitch

**kifeboi2K20:**

move on from me already

**spacequeen:**

shut up

im mourning my croissant

**hunkofbreadtm:**

lol

rip allura's croissant

**lancey-lance:**

llura's croissant, you shall be missed

we will avenge you from the mulleted villian

**knifeboi2K20:**

stfu lance

allura, continue

**spacequeen:**

so like he got the croissant and then we left and then we met with pidge and gave her th coffee right?

And so we left for schol but then halfway thru

I REALISED I WAS WEARING MY LAUNDRY BAG INSTEAD OF BACKPACK

LIKE WTF WAS I THINKING

IM SSOOOOOOOOO DUMB

**lancey-lace:**

holy shit

im dying

**spacequeen:**

so now everyone's in my house and they're just sipping coffee in my living room

**knifeboi2K20:**

and alfor took one fucking look at shiro and asked him what his intentions are

the fucking ptinciple asked shiro what his fucking intentions are

the fuCKING PRINCIPLE

THE PRINCIPLE

**lancey-lance:**

holy shit

where is he?

SHIRO?

WHERE ART THOU?

**hunkofbreadtm:**

hes hiding in the park next to her house

he said he wanted to get to school early

bolted and ran

did _not_ look back

**knifeboi2K20:**

and if ur wondering what happened to pidge

shes just losing her shit on the sofa

I think alfor knows whats up

**spacequeen:**

my mice are trying to calm her but

holy shit

that was hilarious

**lancey-lance:**

I feel bad for shiro

kinda

it was funny

…

"So," Mama said to Veronica after a while. Lance looked up from his phone and so did Rachel, "por qué estás tan emocionada hoy Verónica?"

"Oh, uh, that! It was supposed to be a surprise but…"

"Oh?" Lance raised his eyebrow, shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth and grinned, "What is it? Tell us!"

"Venga Verónica, no somos familia? Tienes que decirnos!"

"Well…"

"Ronnie, _please!_"

"I got a new job!"

Mama's face froze before she smiled brightly and enveloped Veronica into a crushing hug, peppering her face with kisses and affection. Rachel's eyes brightened and the pride behind them was impossible to hide. Even Marco smiled silently from his place next to her. The room almost shone with happiness and Lance smiled. He knew Veronica was looking for jobs and the fact that she finally found one was great.

"Es verdad? Congratulation, Veronica! I'm so proud of you."

"Holy shoot," Rachel laughed, "un nuevo trabajo! Veronica, I'm surprised!"

"Honest to god I thought you're in a relationship."

"_Lance!_" Veronica shrieked, "no es asunto tuyo!"

"So you _are _in a relationship!" Rachel swung an arm over her sister, grinning.

"I am not. En serio, Rachel, lo juro!"

Mama sensed it as a time to intervene, blocking him and his twin from whatever remark they were going to throw out next. They glared at her as Lance bit down his witty comeback, sending his older sister a look that said 'This is not over'. Mama looked down at her daughter, "Where are you working at, is it close to home?"

"Yeah, at la escuela de Lance, actually. As a teaching assistant."

He froze. _What. The. FUCK? _He internally screamed as Rachel shrieked with laughter. Veronica smirked evilly across the table and Lance almost lost his shit, had this been why today felt like it'll crash into the ground. Maybe, but it didn't feel final yet, except for the fact that his older sister was about to be a whole lot more involved in his life than she ever was before.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh my god, she's going to your school Lance. Oh Veronica, te quiero! You'll get us so much black mail on our little baby brother!"

He sighed, "Rachel, eres como cinco minutos mayor que yo. Drop it!"

"Still mi hermanito…" she cooed mockingly.

"Te mataré!"

He tuned out the rest of conversations, focusing on stuffing food into his mouth and thinking of a way to avoid Veronica throughout the school day, because _that _would be difficult as hell. He never thought she would become a teaching assistant, not at his school at least. But then again, Veronica was serious and head strong with a charm that was almost as irresistible as his and a sense of humour that could rival Allura's. It's a wonder it took this long for her to find out that she worked well with kids because _of course_ she worked well with kids, she practically raised them all, even the eldest, Luis.

When he was finished, Lance placed his dish into the sink and hugged his mom goodbye, not bothering to Veronica's offer to drive him to school. The air outside was clearer and the birds sounded happy enough. It was warmer now that he didn't need to wear a cardigan but something told him he was going to regret that. Oh well, Lance pulled out his phone, entering the group chat to tell them that he was coming over.

…

**lancey-lance:**

hey bitchess

**hunkofbreadtm:**

hey buddy

**pidgeotto:**

you want alluras adress

**lancey-lance:**

nah

already kno it

**kinfeboi2K20:**

wait, really?

how?

**pidgeotto:**

no way

ur lying, how do you know where she lives

shiro, agree with me

**ScienceFairDad:**

No way

Lance IS lying

**spacequeen:**

no he isn't…..

hes been here before

**knifeboi2K20:**

W H A T

you're kidding me right?

**spacequeen:**

no im not

he legit knows where I live

as I said, hes been here

**ScienceFairDad:**

Are you sure, Allura?

This is Lance we're talking about

**spacequeen:**

bitch

if I said hes been to my house

hes been to my house

and yes, I am fucking sure

ITS M E

**hunkofbreadtm:**

he's not lying you know

he's been to her house

**knifeboi2K20:**

this cannot be my life right now

**ScienceFairDad:**

I still don't believe him

Pidge?

**pidgeotto:**

I do

the queen has spoken and we shall listen

all hail allura

**lancey-lance:**

hail da queeeeen

**hunkofbreadtm:**

long live allura

**pidgeotto:**

boo shiro

you are a traitor and anyone associated with you shall be killed

**knifeboi2K20:**

bye shiro

I value my life

hail allura and her freaky mice

**spacequeen:**

leave my mice out of this

also, thank you everyone

**ScienceFairDad:**

Thanks a lot, Keith

_(**pidgeotto** changed **ScienceFairDad** to **traitor bitch**)_

**traitor bitch:**

Wow

_Thanks a lot_, Pidge

You're just like your brother

**pidgeotto:**

it's the Holts way bitch

_(**pidgeotto**_ _changed **pidgeotto** to **Holtslegendary**)_

**Holtslegendary:**

Choo choo mother fucker

**spacequeen:**

where r u lance

are you lost

**lancey-lance:**

im just round the corner

did you know veronica has a new job?

**traitor bitch:**

Who is this Veronica?

**knifeboi2K20:**

lance's sister

the one acxa has a crush on

**lancey-lance:**

first of all

WHO THE FUCK IS ACXA?

AND WHO DO YOU KNOW HER?

**knifeboi2K20:**

she's my sister

like my actual biological sister

they went to college together

she got a different family

…

Lance blinked, he never knew there would be a day Keith would talk about being adopted in such an open. When they first met, he denied such facts, lying about actually being related to Shiro by blood. They'd gone a long way, even if family was still such a touchy subject for both of them, they'd moved past insulting and name calling. They were friends now, despite that selfish side of him that wished to be more. (Note to self: what the fuck did you just think?)

He turned the corner, heading towards the fancier side of town where Allura's white house stood in the middle of its fairy-tale-like garden and blooming flowers with the sun's soft beams falling on its roof. Because of course the sun would be nice to her and not him, screw the sun and all it stood for. And that nagging feeling of dread at the back of his mind refused to leave him alone.

But that _definitely_ won't be a problem.

Also known as author takes an excuse to write a chat fic because she had always wanted to but has commitment issues.

Disclaimer: all the Spanish done in this chapter (and fic) was from google translate, my limited knowledge of the language and klance fics. Sue me.

Translations:

"Despierta, Lance!" - Wake up, Lance!

"Ten cuidado! Te lastimarás a ti mismo." - Be careful! You will hurt yourself.

"Si mamá, lo siento Marco." - Yes mom, sorry Marco.

"Viendo a pretty boy afterwards?" - Seeing a pretty boy afterwards?

"por qué estás tan emocionada hoy Verónica?" - Why are you so excited today,

Veronica?

"Venga Verónica, no somos familia? Tienes que decirnos!" - Come on Veronica, aren't we family? You have to tell us!

"Es verdad?" - Really?

"un nuevo trabajo!" - a new job

"no es asunto tuyo!" - It is none of your business!

"En serio, Rachel, lo juro!" - Seriously, Rachel, I swear!

"la escuela de Lance" - Lance's school

"Te quiero!" - I love you! (not romantically, I guess?)

"eres como cinco minutos mayor que yo." - you are like five minutes older than me.

"mi hermanito" - my little brother

"Te mataré!" - I'll kill you!

And that is all, I swear, editing this chapter took longer than trying to write it...

Hasta la later, Sweethearts.


	9. Notes: Suspicions Are Natural Occurrence

"Do you really believe her?" Pidge asked Lance, who was mumbling and whining about his sister. They were on their way to school, walking on the sidewalk by Allura's house, next to each other behind Keith and the Seniors alongside Hunk. Their conversation had latched itself onto the surprising fact that is Keith's sister and her apparent crush on Veronica. Which Pidge really had to laugh at. Keith, emo and cold Keith, had undoubtedly fallen heads over heels for the boisterous flirt and train wreck Lance. And the simple fact that his sister had a crush on the other boy's sister was hilarious to the point Pidge fell into another hole of suffocating laughter covered in Allura's freak mice, who had hidden into her mass of hair, and gasping for breath as Lance walked into the lavish house looking very confused. Now, however, the conversation had turned a 180 back to Lance's original statement about his sister, she had a new job.

What more?

A job at Altea High where Lance was studying at and, by some weird forces of magic, where Acxa had been working at for the past year. It was all too perfect.

"She wouldn't lie straight to Mama's face, Pidge. No one ever dares to do that," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee, "Plus, why would she lie?"

"I hope she didn't lie, Lance's sister is cool," Hunk mumbled.

Keith turned around, a small smile on his face and she didn't miss the way his eyes immediately migrated to Lance before flying back to seemingly nothingness, "And she has black mail on you, and I get something to hold over Acxa's head the next time she tries to tease me about anything."

Lance laughed, slightly choking on his drink and Pidge watched as Keith's face carefully lit up, his eyes crinkling and the smile on his lips widened. Oh what she would give to know what thoughts flew through his mind right now. Or maybe not, feelings were yucky.

"Hunk, my man, my sunshine, light of my life. You wound me," Lance said.

Pidge snorted, rolling her eyes at his antics. Sure, they were annoying as hell, but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying it. Allura and Shiro spoke with each other, smiling and laughing like they didn't have a tail of children watching and documenting their every moves. Or was that just her and Keith?

Allura lived close to the school, understandable as her entire family surrounded that place what with her father being the Principle and mother being the Music teacher. But not only that, she had two aunts working there as well. Honerva and Haggar, twins but, as cliché as it sounded, absolutely nothing alike. Honerva the Chemistry teacher, bright and boisterous, sweet and kind. She was like an older and more mature, cis-swapped Lance. Almost. Her voice dripped with sugar and her eyes shone so much Pidge was sure they glowed in the dark. She had lavender hair that she insisted was natural but everyone knew for a fact that they were light brown once.

Then there was Haggar, a bitch (she meant witch) and Lotor's mother, suppose asshole-ness did travel through genes. She also taught Chemistry, but to the older kids because she terrified her last class of 13 and 14 years-olds way too much. Her voice was deep and gravelly and she looked two generations older than her twin sister. She taught the classes without Honerva's bounce and flair, droning on and on for hours on end. Unlike her sister, Haggar's hair is white and stringy (Lance scoffed at it and so did Allura) and she often wore a billowing coat that hid the majority of her face.

And the only thing those two could agree on was the mystery on who was older. It was clear to see tat emotionally, Haggar was like an old hag compared to her sister but literally, no one really knew. Which was infuriating to Pidge because she liked knowing stuff and their stubbornness might as well rival Keith's and Lance's. but don't tell them that.

Speaking of Keith and Lance, Pidge directed her attention to their conversation as Hunk caught up with the Shiro and Allura fell behind next to her. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't care enough to listen to them but this was Keith and Lance, or Klance as she secretly called them, exhibit A for 'Mutual Pining'. It was too good of an opportunity to let go.

"Pidge?" Allura asked in her posh accent that sounded almost fake, "Is there something going on between those two?"

She pointed her (perfectly manicured) finger in between Klance, shifting from one side to another, a perfectly plucked eyebrow rising into her hair line.

"I mean, I'm not an expert in relationships but, am I wrong or is there definitely some sort of tension between them. I get that they're close but, well, it's rather odd."

Pidge laughed out loud, causing more than a few eyes to look at her before she had the decency to bite her lips and swallow the sound. But it wasn't enough to stop the few people they were passing, not mentioning the entire coffee shop filled with people, from thinking that she was bat-shit _insane_.

"What?" Allura asked again, "What's so funny?"

"So you see it too, huh?" Pidge laughed.

"Well, I'm surprise no one else did?"

Oh sweet, sweet Allura. Too innocent for this world yet not at the same time, no wonders Shiro (alongside many other people from school) liked her so much. She was just really nice and sweet to be around; the world truly did not deserve her.

"Oh believe me, _everyone_ sees it. Just not them!" she rolled her eyes towards the direction of her friends.

"Oh!" her crystal blue eyes went wide, "How peculiar? Do they really have-"

Then she leaned down a bit, a lot, to reach Pidge's ear, a firm hand weighing on her shoulder, that posh accent swimming through the air. Allura lowered her voice, almost like a whisper and spoke, "-feelings for each other?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, Pidge felt herself collapsing into laughter once again. Her giggles could be hear from far away, a noise she would blatantly deny if anyone every asked about it but, at that very moment, talking about Klance right behind their backs in a hushed whisper with probably the most well sought after bachelorette of their entire school with coffee in her hand, Pidge felt quite giddy. She forced herself to calm down and focus her attention to where Lance and Keith were having their lover's quarrel further up the side walk.

"Um, 'llura?" Lance said, she could hear the confusion in his voice, "Is she ok?"

"I…" Allura started then trialed off, "do not actually know. Are you quite alright, Pidge?"

"I-" she wheezed, "I'm fine- _ahahah!"_

She didn't register anything else afterward, laughing until her lungs felt empty and her head spun, but smiling so wide she was sure it would hurt afterwards.

…

Geography was boring, and Pidge briefly wondered whether faking her period to escape to the bathroom was worth it. The teacher's voice droned through the air, saying something about rock formations and volcanoes and… something else but she didn't pay enough attention to get it. Next to her, Keith sat slumped in his seat without a care for how not-decent he looked, they were at the back of the room, no one would notice it. They were going through cave formations (again) and at this point, the teacher didn't seem to care about who's listening anymore. If anything, anything not related to the Science Fair was regarded with little interest or care, funny how that was.

"I hate this," Keith mumbled, hand fidgeting with the hem of his half jacket (seriously, why was that a fucking thing?), "when is it Lunch already?"

She rolled her eyes, looking at him with annoyance, "You've been saying that for the past half an hour since we entered this class."

"It's just so _boring_. Like who cares about," he squinted at the board, "sal tag mite… anyways?"

"You mean stalagmite."

"Whatever."

She turned back to her textbook, doodling little swirls on the corner of the page, mindlessly humming an off-tune melody under her breath. On the table next to her, Keith fidgeted around with his pens, letting them fall and clang against the wooden table as Mr Gyrgan Rygnirath continued his speech about rock formations and caves.

It wasn't that the class was useless, in fact, Pidge was pretty sure cave and rock formations will be pretty prominent on the end of year test. But compare that to the _Science Fair_, the thing that gave students forever bragging rights for the entire time they went there? Cave and rock formations had nothing on the students of Altea High.

"Have you ever had a Valentine's, Pidge?" Keith suddenly spoke up.

"No? Why are you speaking?" she replied.

"Do I not have the right to speak?"

She glared at him, very much not wanting to deal with Keith's bullshit right now. She didn't even have Lance or Hunk to distract her from this, they were in History. Which was lucky as shit, Coran taught History. Coran who is the teacher or adult figure for their group, those _lucky_ bastards. She really did not want to deal with Keith right now, or his bored antics. And she _definitely_ did not want to hear a single sound about Lance.

Because she will explode.

Keith stirred again, scratching the surface of the table absentmindedly and huffing warm puffs of air onto his hand. Even though it was March and the weather no longer acted like it wanted to freeze them for 10,000 years, it was still somewhat cold. And Pidge felt glad she brought her cardigan with her, unlike a certain someone with blue eyes that one of her teammates just happen to have a crush on.

_Well that doesn't narrow anything down_, she thought with a giggle as she realized the sudden similarity between Allura and Lance. And how they were both idiots who didn't bring their cardigans. Oops.

Pidge looked at the clock on the wall, the had another half an hour left before Lunch and once again, her brain went back to the cycle of excuses and she blanked out from the world once again.

…

**knifeboi2K20:**

somebody talk to me

ill die from boredom

**Holtslegendary:**

Bitch

Im I not good enough for u

disrespectful

**knifeboi2K20:**

ya, you banned me from talking you graceless potato

**lancey-lance:**

graceless potato lol

_(**lancey-lance** changed **Holtslegendary** to **graceless potato**)_

**spacequeen:**

pidge

what have you done to keef

**knifeboi2K20:**

that's not my name

**lancey-lance:**

KEEF

**hunkofbreadtm:**

keef

**graceless potato:**

KEEF!

**traitor bitch:**

keef

**knifeboi2K20:**

et tu shiro

**spacequeen:**

K E E F

Tell us what happened

**graceless potato:**

This dumbass asked if I ever had a valentines

Like boi, are you this lonely

I was trying to pretend I didn't exist…

**lancey-lance:**

LMAO

**hunkofbreadtm:**

lonely keefers

_(**traitor bitch** changed **knifeboi2K20** to **lonely** **keefers**)_

_(**lonely keefers** changed **traitor bitch** to **deadpen**)_

**deadpen:**

why am I dead pen?

**lonely keefers:**

im naming you after the bigest disgrace ive ever meet

my dead pens

**spacequeen:**

lol, dead pen shiro

rip

**hunkofbreadtm:**

I appreciate you using my suggestion, shiro

Or should I say dead pen

**graceless potato:**

if hes dead how he typing tho

?

**spacequeen:**

I am confusion

**lancey-lance:**

he a pen zombie

run for your lives

**hunkofbreadtm:**

OH SHOOT

R U N

**lonely keefers:**

hunk

you can swear

shiros dead, he cant get you

**spacequeen:**

but hes back as a zombie

**graceless potato:**

and he'll eat your pens

**spacecqueen:**

fuck you pidge

hes right next to me

and hes suck on my pens

stop suCKING ON MY PENS!

**lancey-lance:**

ALLURA'S PENS

**hunkofbreadtm:**

let them go you heathen!

**spacequeen:**

im running away

im running away

**deadpen:**

guys

she actully left to go to the bathroom

**lonely keefers:**

lol

your gf left you

**lancey-lance:**

This is Coran and I should suggest you all refrain from texting until classes are over

Which is in a little bit

And why am I not in a group chat?

I demand answers

**loney keefers:**

oh shi-

_(**deadpen** has left the chat)_

_(**spacequeen** has left the chat)_

_(**hunkofbreadtm** has left the chat)_

_(**graceless potato** has left the chat)_

**lancey-lance:**

wait guys, I was kidding

comeback!

Keef, don't leave me

_(**lonely keefers** has left the chat)_

**lancey-lance:**

oh FUCK you

* * *

This one's kinda short. I'm going on vacation next week so it'll be quite some time until the next chapter

Hasta la later, Sweethearts


End file.
